When the Past Comes Back for Revenge
by spikeluver89
Summary: Everything was going good for me. My marriage. My job. My family. Though it's been a few years since the Empire's destruction, things are just as fine as they can be. Of course things don't go as plan but when do they ever? Until someone from who I fought against in the past somehow is alive and wants me dead. Luke/OC. Takes place few years after ROTJ.
1. When Time Has Changed

**Surprise! So here's my secret project; a novella/spin off, another part to my series whatever it's called to my Pilot Mechanic series if you call it that I've been working on. Don't worry I got my other stories to work on and other projects of course. I hope you guys enjoy! This just literally popped out of nowhere so yeah XD**

 **Summary Kelsey Solo-Skywalker thought Boba Fett was dead in the Sarlacc Pit years ago in the Battle at Jabba's Palace. But when he somehow survives, his target is her. Can she fight him off for good and will Luke and their friends do the same as well?**

 **Just a few notes before we go on**

 ***This takes place between chapters 21 and 22 of TOFS.**  
 ***Let's say in this world, Boba Fett somehow survives the Sarlacc Pit after the battle is said and done.**  
 ***I may write intimate moments between the couples in some scenes, but no smut, nothing against the smut I just suck at writing smut XP. Sorry guys.**

 **We good? See you all at the bottom!**

 **Pairing Luke/OC and Han/Leia**

 **Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey. Enough said XD.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Planet Yavin 4**

 **Kelsey**

I lied on my bed just staring at the ceiling with one thought in my mind.

Why the hell am I still awake?

I looked over at the data pad on my nightstand and saw that it was 0215am. I groaned quietly as I looked over my sleeping husband who of course is sleeping soundly as he is facing me. I woke up only a minute ago and yet I can't seem to fall back asleep.

Lucky man.

I caressed his cheek lightly so I wouldn't wake him up and slowly and quietly got out of bed and wrapped my robe around over my pajamas which is just a tank top and sleep pants and made my way int the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and leaned against the counter; drinking as I let my mind float back throughout the past few years.

Luke and I have been married for almost three years. We recently moved to Yavin 4 from Naboo and currently living in a small house with two bedrooms, living room, small kitchen and two bathrooms. It was something for now until we decide to have kids when the time is right. Even though we've tried a few times, the timing wasn't right and we've both came to an agreement that when it happens, it happens.

It's also where he started the Jedi order again and now has the Jedi Academy up and running after a few bumpy patches but it was successful nonetheless. I go there to help there when I could with my job as the head mechanic for the New Republic.

Besides, we couldn't be more proud and thrilled to be an aunt and uncle to Han and Leia's child Ben who was born almost a year after we got married.

I saw Artoo in power mode as I slowly made my way towards outside without disturbing him. I walked towards the two rocks that were nearby and sat down on one of them to stare up at the sky. The stars were shining bright and the moon was out. I always loved seeing them at night whenever I'm not working and too tired to notice from the long days. Seeing them helps me feel relaxed and at ease. I clutched my robe tighter to try and not shiver from the cool breeze.

I was so into the sight that I didn't hear no one walking up and sneaking their arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smirked knowing who it was right away.

"I missed you," Luke's voice whispered in my ear. "You weren't in bed."

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Everything alright love?"

I turned in his arms and looked up at him as he stood there in his pajama pants. He has certainly matured in over the years and of course I still see his youthful self from time to time that he was when I first met him and I couldn't be more in love with him than I tried. His hair was a bit more dark blonde and his eyes still blue and bright as ever.

How did I ever get so lucky?

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied. "I just wanted to see the stars."

"I'm surprised you awake now," he said. "Normally you're exhausted."

"I just couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried," I said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You couldn't have done nothing wrong," I noted. "And you have younglings to teach also so there's no way you can't blame yourself."

"You're right," he sighed, burying his face into my hair.

Luke surprised me and I squealed when he scooped me into his arms and carried me back into the house and towards our room.

"I'm not invalid," I protested.

Luke simply smiled and kissed me tenderly on the forehead without saying anything at first.

"I can walk you know," I said.

"I know," he said as we entered the room. "I can't have a reason to carry my wife to bed my love?"

"Chivalry doesn't work always you know sweets," I replied as he sat me down on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh as I still had my arms around his neck; looking up at him.

"I hope this is one of your tricks to get me back in here," I said.

Luke could only nod as we kissed one another. He then took off my robe and I felt him pushing my tank top strap down my arm as I ran my fingers through his hair continuing the kiss and not once breaking apart. Then we both got lost in the passion before we both fell asleep at last.

-LINE BREAK-

"Now when did you say they were coming?" Luke asked the next morning.

"They were landing soon and going to be here in a few minutes after that," I replied, coming out of our bathroom the next morning.

My brother Han, Leia, Ben and Chewie were stopping here for the day and I was finishing getting ready as Luke was doing the same. I haven't seen them in a while well; minus Leia since sometimes we see each other in passing since we work together.

And yes Han and Leia are still married with my two and half year old nephew Ben. Of course Han and Chewie do take off from time to time for their smuggling missions but it's nice to have everyone together again like the old times.

"You look nice," he said.

"Oh this?" I said, motioning my outfit with was black leggings and a light grey tunic.

"Thanks."

I went towards the mirror and ran my fingers through my short hair. My hair had become a bit more dark and some of the red was there but only if it was seen in sunlight or any other light. I saw through the reflection Luke wearing his dark Jedi clothes. He headed in my direction and stared at me.

"I can't believe you cut your hair," Luke said as he came closer to me.

"I thought you liked it," I said, with a small frown as I slipped my wedding rings on my finger.

"I do. I just miss the long hair."

"Hair does grow back you know," I said with a smirk.

Luke simply smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair. I took a deep breath as I got done. I couldn't help but get this worry in my body. The problem was, I didn't know what I was worrying about. I shook that feeling away seeing how I can't worry about that right now.

"Hey," Luke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said, smiling at him.

I turned around to face him. Luke still held me in his arms. Although it's been almost three years since we're married, it feels like a lifetime that we're together.

Our moment was soon interrupted when our comlink went off. I had to hold in a sigh as I reached over for it and answered it.

"Well if it isn't my darling brother," I answered.

 _"Very funny listen, we just landed and going to make our way over soon Ben is getting a little restless,_ " Han's voice said.

"Awesome everything is coming together here and we can't wait," I said.

 _"See you guys soon,"_ he said before we disconnected.

I placed my comlink back on the dresser. I still need to see that things were in place before they came. I started to head out of our bedroom when Luke gently took my wrist. I turned towards him and his simply kissed my forehead lovingly.

"What was that for?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"No reason and it'll be the last time for a while until we're on our own tonight," he replied, cradling my face.

"Wait until we have our own little ones someday," I said.

"We will. Are you sure..."

"Luke, we've been over this. When it's our time, it'll come. No matter what, I love you and always remember that," I said.

"And I love you forever and always my angel," Luke said, kissing me on the lips softly.

"As much as I want to do this all day, I need to finish tiding up the place," I said, pulling away.

"That's fine," he said.

I smiled at him as I kissed him one last time before leaving the room. With a cheeky grin on my face, I checked our house to make sure things were in place. I couldn't help but smile at how everything has been going so far.

It seems crazy how a few years after the Battle of the Empire can do.

 **A/n Soooo what did you all think of that? I miss writing them so much. I mean we did have the series but now I'm writing them being married it brings excitement to my heart and I hope it does to you as well. Not to mention I'm nervous as hell for this story seeing how I haven't done something like this so we'll see how this goes.**

 **As usual, updates will be every Saturday night unless otherwise noted then the backup update day is Sunday and possibly Friday really depend on my RL stuff.**

 **I don't know how long this story is so we'll see what happens. I can't wait to go on this crazy journey with you guys and see what happens!**

 **You know what to do! Let me know what you think and should this be worth continuing or I shouldn't bother.**

 **See you all next week! (I hope)**  
 **Spike**


	2. Reunion with a Painful Reminder

**Disclaimer Nope still don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and any character that wasn't mention in the SW universe as to my knowledge.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kelsey**

"No Ben, we don't pull on my hair," I said as Ben just happily laughed.

Leia took Ben out of my arms as she thre me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that. He's getting into the grabbing things phase," Leia said.

"It's fine really," I assured her. "Would you mind grabbing that bow in the lower cabinet?"

"Of course," she replied, putting Ben on the floor with his toys.

I looked over at Ben as he was playing. He got dark black hair and his eye were a dark brown. Han, Chewie and Luke are in the living room having their own talk while the droids were in the same room with them.

"So how are things going?" I asked her.

"They're fine. Han is more home now since he doesn't have any trips to make," she replied.

"That's good," I said, putting the fruits in the bowl.

I reached over for the stew that's cooking on the stove as I stirred it around in the pot. I pushed some of my hair that was in my face out of the way as I concentrated.

"What about you and Luke?" Leia asked.

"We've been good," I replied.

"Any word on the..."

"No," I replied softly, turning to face her. "No pregnancy news here."

"Oh Kels.."

I waved my hand at her.

"It's fine we've agreed when the time is right, it'll happen. We're both healthy so that all it matters," I replied.

"You're right. I just can't wait until one day Ben has a playmate," Leia said.

"I think that would smell trouble," I said with a smirk.

"I can only imagine," she said.

"What might?" Han's voice rang as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing brother dear," I replied, as I was finishing up. "What you can do is help bring these."

Han looked perplexed as I brought some food in the dining area of the house. Ben let out a giggle as I placed them on the table.

"Smells good," Luke said, wrapping and arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks I hope it comes out alright," I said.

"My love, you need not to worry. It's perfect," he said.

I looked up at him and smiled. We were both in our moment until Han decided to grace himself with his presence.

"Alright you two, break it up," Han said as Leia can only roll her eyes while holding her son.

Yep, some things never change around here.

-LINE BREAK-

"So in other news after that one mission, I swear the next time I run into those guys, it won't be pretty," Han said.

"One day you're going to get yourself killed," I said, as Chewie growled in agreement.

"Oh really Chewie? I didn't hear you once complain about it," Han gruffed.

I looked over at Leia and rolled my eyes. I love my brother but sometimes, well; he's different in his own ways.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?" Leia asked, switching the conversation.

"What's tomorrow?" Han asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm going on a delivery run to get new supplies we need for the department with the trainees. It's their first trip and I'm supervising until they can go on their own," I said.

"Good luck sis. Not that you'll need it of course," Han replied.

Chewie let out a bark as I passed him the bowl full of bread in it. I looked over at my husband and he seemed a bit confused.

"What is it honey?" I asked.

"I thought it was next week you make the trip," Luke said.

"Nope. We ship out tomorrow and hope to be back the same day if not the day after tomorrow," I replied.

"I see then," he said.

"I thought I told you," I said.

"No you did. I thought it was happening next week," Luke said.

"So where is this delivery trip going to take you?" Han asked.

I pressed my lips together before I answered.

"Oh you know, Naboo first and then a few others I can't remember and the last one...Tatooine," I replied.

The clatter of utensils went silent and only Ben's babble can be heard. Leia and Luke gave me concerned looks and Han looked confused while Chewie let out a whine. I felt the room getting awkward and I didn't like that I was getting those looks.

"Was it something I said?" Han asked.

"No it wasn't," I replied. "I haven't been back there since..."

"We rescued you almost three years ago," Leia said, finishing my sentence.

"And that's when I got caught," I said.

"Oh," Han said softly. "I knew you were there Kels. I didn't know how though."

Oh how I wish I would forget that day.

I remember after the Battle of Endor, I had a rough nightmare about my time in the palace. I didn't think it would happen but it did. That night, I screamed so loud I thought I would wake up the entire fleet. Luke snapped me out of it and I almost hit im. The minute I came back to reality, I broke down. He took me in his arms as I cried.

Luke didn't need to say anything. He knew.

After awhile, I was scared to sleep. It was only a few days after the nightmare, things had calm down. I never told anyone and neither did Luke.

Even to this day, I still think going there was a dumb idea in the first place but we needed supplies until our plan of action was going to take place.

 _Flashback_

 _"There she is!"_

 _I looked up and immediately fired back. Artoo was beeping like crazy as I took off running and shooting at them._

 _Of all the places and time to be in the market, two of Jabba's goons show up. I managed to make it to the hover car nearby._

 _"Artoo, you still got that comlink?"_

 _Artoo let out a few beeps as one of his compartments opened up revealing the link. I immediately grabbed it from him. I hit a button and waited impatiently._

 _"Luke come on, I'm in so much trouble," I said, as I looked around._

 _"Get her!"_

 _I didn't bother waiting for him to pick up as I tossed it in the hover car. Then I felt arms on me as I screamed as loud as I can._

 _"Artoo, go back and get help! Hurry!" I cried out as I was being dragged away._

 _I fought as hard as I can. As I managed to break myself free, I started to run but I felt something hit the back of my head as I cried out in pain. I fell to the ground and grunted in pain. I saw my vision getting blurry as I heard shouts and then there was this final thought going through my mind._

 _Luke. I'm sorry._

 _Then my world went dark._

 _End of flashback_

I blinked slowly as I stared out into nothing. I snapped out of that thought as I looked between Han, Leia and Ben; who's still playing with his food without a care. I turned slightly to see Luke looking worried.

"Are you alright love?" he asked.

"Sorry guys," I said, looking down at my plate.

"No I should be," Han said, making me look up at him. "Had I would've known what happened..."

"No don't. It wasn't your fault. You were frozen in carbonite there was no way you could've known what happened," I said.

"But that was a long time ago. He did go down in that pit when we escaped Jabba," Leia said.

"That is true," I said.

"Besides, he's dead. There's no way that he can get to you," Luke said. "I would give me life before he would even dare lay a finger on you."

"Luke," I said, softly.

"But that was years ago and that bastard is good as dead now," Han said.

"I mean we do have each other and whatever happened years ago, happened," I said, taking Luke's hand. He kissed it sweetly as we looked one another.

I mean it's not like any more trouble can come our way, right?

-LINE BREAK-

 **On the other side of the Galaxy**

 **Planet Tatooine**

A tall figure stood up in the sun as he walked out of his hut. For the past three years, he had to survive on his own for the first time. Sure he had been out of civilization but he need new armour and weapons in order to go where he need to go now.

But first, some business he needed to do. There was no way he couldn't forget what happened those years ago. Especially a certain person who had somehow escaped his captivity, caused chaos in the throne room at Jabba's palace and he wanted to kill her right on the spot for what she did.

After all, Boba Fett did wanted her as her slave since they did freeze her brother. It had worked out until that battle.

He knew one thing for certain.

Kelsey Solo would have her day.

 **A/n Well now it's just the beginning. More stuff going to happen next chapter from here on out.**

 **Got a few responses for this and thank you so far! I do hope to continue this despite some little mistakes.**

 **Leave me some love on the way out! I do take any crictism you may have it does help improve anything I might need to work on and I hope to see you all next week!**

 **Spike**


	3. That Strange Feeling of Being Watched

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and any characters never mentioned to the series as far as to my knowledge.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kelsey**

"I'll miss you."

"I'm coming back tomorrow," I said.

"I know but it's going to be so far away," Luke said, caressing my cheek.

I let out a smirk at him.

It was early the next day and I wasn't set to leave year until the middle of the morning. Luke wanted to send me off before he goes to the Jedi Academy and I was going to head off on the trip. We were both standing outside of the base before we both had to depart.

"I get this feeling," I said, before pausing.

"Oh?"

"I don't know I feel like something's going to happen," I replied.

"Don't think about that," he said.

"It's nothing bad or anything like that. At least I don't think it is as far as to my knowledge," I said, pressing my lips together.

"I just want you to be safe," Luke said.

"I always am," I said. "Trouble just tends to find me."

He could only shake his head as he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes as I can feel the force flowing between us. The Force bond has remained with us ever since Endor. While I know that the bond will forever be a part of us until one of us goes, it has strengthened with every emotion that we feel. His lips met mine as I struggled to keep my sanity locked down. I pulled his closer; deepening the kiss as we went. I pulled away slightly as I met his eyes.

"I need to go," I said.

As I started to pull away, Luke pulled me back closer to him as he kissed me once more.

"I love you, my angel," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

"Be safe and contact me when you can," Luke said.

"Will do," I said, kissing his cheek.

I saw him giving me a sad smile as he pulled his hood up to cover his head as he went out in the rain. It wasn't raining that hard but it was alright to leave the planet. I sighed a little as I headed inside to get ready for the trip.

"Kelsey."

I spun around and saw Kes Dameron heading over towards me.

"Kes hey," I said.

"Getting ready for today?"

"Yeah, Luke and I had to say our goodbyes. Where's Shara?"

"Home with the baby today, I can't believe he's getting so big," he replied.

"That's good I do want to see you guys at some point," I said.

"Of course I know Shara miss you guys since it's been awhile," Kes said.

"Yeah listen I need to get going..."

"Oh sure I can't wait to see you and Luke soon," he said as we parted.

"Will do," I said.

I jogged over towards the space freighter where my small crew was waiting. I had four people coming with me. Penelope; a X-Wing pilot, Rex; a Y-Wing pilot who's commander of his squadron, R6-D5 a driod of Rex's and Corrine; a technican who have recently came to the base a while back.

"Hi all. Is everything ready to go?" I asked them.

"Food and water supplies loaded in the cargo and weapons all set should we need them," Penelope replied.

"Okay and is everything all to go with the ship?"

"Double checked it before you arrived ma'am," Rex replied.

"Okay then we best get a move on then," I replied, as we all went into the ship.

We all went in as the door shut behind us. Penelope and Rex took the controls as we all sat behind them. As the ship started to pull out of the hangar and left the planet, my nerves started to calm down but they were still there.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Planet Tatooine**

We jumped out of hyperspace as we moved near Tatooine. We had just came back from Honisan Prime and this was our last stop before heading back home. I stared out the window and saw the familiar desert planet.

I had mixed emotions going there I won't lie. But it's my job to do this and I have to put those feelings aside. It's only going to be a few minutes on the planet and out.

Hopefully.

"Where should we land?" Rex asked.

"Go outside by the Dune Sea, Mos Eisley isn't that far and that's where we need to go," Penelope replied.

"On it," he said.

The ship soon landed outside of the town but we weren't too far away. It was decided that Rex, Penelope and I were to go into town while Corrine and R6 remained at the ship should something go wrong or whatever.

"Okay just remember like last time," I reminded them. "Keep your guard up and unless you see something suspicious don't do anything stupid."

"Got it."

"No problem."

With that said in mind, we headed out of the ship and started to head towards Mos Eisley. The sun was out and the dead air didn't help either considering what we were wearing also.

I never knew this planet could be so hot by far. Not since the Battle of Jakku a few years back.

As we were talking to one of the people by the stand, I got a sense that I was being watched. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary until I saw someone quick hid behind an alley.

"I'll be back," I said. "You two stay here when you're done."

Penelope nodded at me as I took off in a jog. I headed down the alley trying to catch up to the person who I saw. As I got closer, I hid behind an old crate to get a good look at the person. Though I wish I could tell who it was, there was something about the figure that was strangely familiar.

Giving up the search, I made my way back towards Rex and Penelope. By the time I got to them, I saw people already closing up their shops. The wind was slowly starting to pick up as I knew the wind wasn't here when we stopped here earlier.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sandstorm is coming," Rex replied. "I don't think we're going to make it out of this planet anytime soon."

"Alright let's go back to the ship and wait the storm out. Don't forget the supplies and we need to contact base once we get back," I told them.

They nodded as we took the crates and made a beeline towards our ship. The storm then started to pick up as soon as the door closed.

-LINE BREAK-

"Yeah so we're going have to be stuck here until the storm is out," I said as I was sitting by the control panel.

 _"I'm sorry about that,"_ Luke's voice rang through the comlink. _"I'm glad I don't miss those sandstorms."_

"Don't be these things happen I suppose," I said, staring out at the window.

The rest of the crew were settling in since this sandstorm was going to be awhile. We had made contact with the base to let them know our situation. As I sat by the control panel, the swirling sand was blowing past us hard. I turned slightly and sat there in shock as I saw a shadowy figure in front of me.

What the hell?

 _"Kelsey love? You still there?"_

"Yeah, yeah I am.. sorry," I said, continuing to squint out the window. The figure was gone when I looked up again.

Was I seriously imagining things?

 _"Look I don't want to cut this short but I have to get back to lessons,"_ he said.

"That's fine I'll touch down when we're heading home," I said. "Don't burn our house down too."

"Now you would think I do that?"

"I don't know sometimes you can be full of suprises," I replied.

I heard him laugh and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Be safe my angel. I love you."

"I will and I love you too," I said.

I sat there after I got off the comlink with Luke. Should I worry him more about what I saw? I didn't know what to do.

I picked up the comlink and pressed a few numbers and waited.

 _"Senator Organa's office."_

"Yes hi I was wondering if Leia Organa is in," I said.

 _"Who is this?"_

"Her sister-in-law," I replied.

 _"One moment please,"_ a woman's voice said, putting me on hold.

As I sat there and waited, I couldn't help but feel like in some way, I was being watched.

 **A/n Dun. dun. Dun. Yeah I had to leave it like that. Hopefully no cliffhangers like this...saying that loosely.**

 **Okay so Star Wars Celebration...Holy Crap!**

 **Raised your hands, if you cried at Carrie Fisher's tribute. I know I teared up when I saw the video at work. Though I didn't get to watch the entire livestream, it killed me emotionally.**

 **The Last Jedi trailer...Oh. My. God! I simply have no words other than can it be December yet?! ALso the Jedi will end? Oh hell to the no not on my watch I mean, a world without the Jedi is like living in a world without books. Dumb analogy but you get my point. Besides that Last Jedi panel, the livestream was definitely worth the watch!**

 **Thank you for your support so far! I hope to see you all next week! Praying that school won't try to kill me. XD**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	4. To Tell or Not to Tell

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I so wish I did but I own Kelsey and any characters that weren't mentioned in the series thus far.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kelsey**

"Alive? Are you sure?" Leia asked in a shocked tone.

"Leia I couldn't be more positive if I tried. I know what I saw," I replied.

It was around mid-afternoon when we got back and I couldn't be more glad to be back home despite being stuck on Tatooine for a day.

I was lucky enough to talk to Leia for a minute. By the time we reached back to base and after taking care of our packages we brought back, Leia was waiting for me in an empty debriefing room away from the others so no one wouldn't listen. Leia was sitting down at the table while I continued to stand. There was no way I could sit down after this. I wrung my hands together as I paced a little before leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

I felt my eyes burning in the back of my head from being up this long. It was a damn miracle I didn't collapse from exhaustion.

Luckily I made brief contact with Luke letting him know I was home and he had to run to help teach a lightsaber class for the intermediate padawans. I do plan on going back to the Academy to help out soon hopefully sometime this week.

I couldn't tell Luke what I saw. As much as I was tempted to over our call, I just couldn't. At least not yet anyways.

"Someone surviving that pit," she said, still in disbelief. "If that's the case it's a damn miracle."

"Tell me about it I just didn't think it would be possible," I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

And that was the honest truth.

To think that things would be okay and now this was happening. It was just no way. I don't want to have that fear of whether I was bring threatened or not. It wasn't going to happen.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "I have everything under control for once and this bastard now decides to come back and possibly ruin my life."

"I wish I could help answer that. With Boba coming back, I only know some knowledge from what Han and you told me he was a ruthless bounty hunter and with him being back if that's the case, who knows what he might be capable of next," Leia said.

"It's alright. I just needed someone to tell," I said.

"But I would keep an eye out should something come up," Leia said.

"You are?"

"Why wouldn't I? We are family after all," she replied.

"Leia you don't have to do that. I don't want you to go through more of that work," I said.

"I can handle it," she said. "Now Han and Luke just need to-"

"NO!" I shouted.

Leia was just as surprised as I was when I shouted.

Oh I pray no one heard that.

"No?"

"I mean..."

Do I really want Luke to know? He has to know he's my husband for kriff's sake. But why was I saying no about that idea?

Oh lord.

"Kelsey, are you not planning on telling the guys?"

"Han yes. He knows about him since well years ago and Luke..."

I hesitated. Do I really want to stoop so low to not tell my husband? I wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't want him to worry if there's nothing to go on," I replied.

"Kelsey, you came in here looking like you saw a ghost. I don't want you and my brother getting hurt if he doesn't know about this. Promise me you'll tell him when you do," she said.

"No you're right," I said with a assuring smile. "I'll tell Luke I just don't want no one to get hurt."

"No one here will. Trust me," Leia said, hugging me.

I hope she was right.

-LINE BREAK-

After working all day at the base, I couldn't wait to head home. Having that conversation with Leia did give me some sort of comfort but I know that the guys would need to know. Unless I was somehow imaginating shit then that's a different story.

Seeing the house up and still standing made me sigh in huge relief. I was just glad to be home until I was needed for a mission which won't be for a while at least.

I wonder if Luke is home yet.

I walked up to the door and opened it to head inside. I heard a few noises coming from the kitchen and I froze in my spot. I can sense someone but I wasn't sure who it was. I slowly and quietly placed my bag on the floor. I went into my pocket to make sure my small knife was in there.

How the hell can someone break into our house?

Quietly, I walked slowly towards the kitchen. I could smell food coming from there as I continued to walk. By the time I got there, I stood there gaping as I saw Luke by the stove. The sight of my husband made me smile as I waited for him to notice I was home. He looked up a second later and when he saw me, his face lit up.

"You're home," Luke said happily.

"I thought there was a robber," I said, as he hugged me tightly.

"Sweetheart I would sense it if that was the case," he replied. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said, hugging him back tightly.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck and stayed like that. I didn't want to let go. I'm savoring in the moment as he smoothed my hair since it's a mess and I didn't care how I look right now.

"You're different. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just couldn't wait to come home it was a long trip," I replied.

We pulled away as Luke tenderly kissed me. He slowly pulled away from me and I miss his touch already. I walked further into the kitchen and I went over towards the cabinets and started to pull out the utensils from the drawers.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked.

"You need to rest," Luke said.

"When do I ever do that?" I asked with a playful smirk as I reached for the plates.

Luke shook his head with a small smile as I grabbed two plates from the upper cabinets.

"You're tense," he said. "Are you sure you're okay and don't need to rest?"

That took me by surprise. Then again not really since he is a Jedi after all.

"Long day plus being stuck in Tatooine with that stupid sandstorm didn't help either," I said.

"Well at least you don't need to go back to that place anymore," he said.

I shook my head a little. It wasn't his fault. Sandstorms on that planet happen. The last time a sandstorm happened was well; after the battle at Jabba's palace. We had to stay for awhile before the storm die down. It felt ages but after Luke had left for Dagobah, we then left soon after.

And I couldn't be more relieved of that.

But I don't let Luke know. I mean he knew of the effects after but still.

I had the plates and utensils set up on the dining room table. I took a look around and to think that if Boba is alive, would I loose everything that I've been working hard to have and a life to live after the war? I bit my lower lip in worry as I thought about that.

I don't want to know the answer.

"Kelsey what is it?" Luke asked.

I turned to my husband and studied him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I paused before I spoke again.

"Do you believe in people rising from the dead?"

 **A/n Well at least nothing's happened to her...as far as I know XD. No major cliffys yet so let's hope I don't get fire ptichforks or anything like that on me should that be the case LOL.**

 **Here's my question for the day/night If you were in Kelsey's position, what would you do?**

 **Luke will know, soon. She does have her reasons just trust me on this. Let's hope she won't be too damn stubborn about it.**

 **Thank you for the responses so far! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far even though it was being a tad difficult! Now I'm off to attempt ( I say that loosely) to work on homework and catch up on my other shows since I've been on a Supernatural binge lately and been neglecting my other shows.**

 **Can't wait to see you all next week!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky aka Spike**


	5. That Night I felt Like Being Watched

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I own my characters I've created and just simply borrowed Star Wars for my amusement XD.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kelsey**

"Kelsey what are you talking about?" Luke asked as we sat down.

"You know...can it be possible that people come back from the dead?" I asked again.

Luke had a pensive look on his face as we started to eat dinner. He didn't say anything at first until he did a second later.

"That seems impossible to believe," he replied.

"But what about your..."

"My father? That was different because I was told he was dead and then well you know the rest," he said. "Why?"

I paused as I decidedly played with my food. I pressed my lips together as I looked up to my curious husband. I guess I can tell something I mean, I can't hide it forever can I?

"Forget it, it sounded so stupid to begin with," I said.

"No don't. I want to know what's going on in my beautiful wife's head. Now what brought this on?"

I continued to stare at him. A list of different scenarios was going through my head as I can imagine how he will react.

"I just have...um..."

Why the hell am I not saying it?

"There were just made up stories that we were talking while riding out the storm," I replied. "I mean, while we were in Mos Eisely, I thought I saw someone that we thought was dead that's all."

"Oh? Who was it?" he asked.

"No one too important," I said.

Oh lord what am I doing?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded mutely as I forced myself to eat. I sensed that right then and there, Luke knows something. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he's going to know something's up and if anything were to happen to him, I wouldn't know how to live without him.

It was bad enough when he had to face his father twice during the war. Even then, I feared for his life because it would've killed me he wounded up killed or something. Lord forbid if he turned to the dark side, that I wouldn't cope with.

I relaxed once we made other small talk. As we were finishing up, I could tell he was frustrated about something.

"Did something happened at the Academy today?" I asked, as I cleared the table.

"No it's just..."

"The new Senate is getting involved again? I thought that the Jedi would have their own thing," I said.

"It's not just that. There's going to be a formal dinner happening in a few weeks," he replied.

"When did we get the invite?"

"It came yesterday. Leia had told me about but she's not sure if Han would be going also since he might be out on a mission or something," Luke explained to me.

"You really don't want to go, do you?"

Luke looked up at me with a frown on his face. I knew that when the new Jedi Order was created, he wanted to try and maintain some politics when necessary and sometimes with the New Senate, it can be quite a pain.

"No but we don't have a choice now do we?" he replied

"Wait a second. Who said I was going?" I said, placing the dishes in the sink and turning to face my husband.

"Now I don't like these things and neither do you but we do have to go and..."

Luke walked over towards me and pulled me close to him.

"I always liked it when you dress up sometimes," he said.

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

As we were in our embrace, I couldn't help but have this guilt over not telling about Boba. I wouldn't know what to do if Boba scouted us out. I didn't know if he could if he survived the pit.

Then again, I was still sure that this wasn't happening.

It just can't.

The last thing I need right now was anyone to hurt my family. I would be damned if that was the case.

"Coffee?" I offered Luke as we pulled away.

"I'll take some tea," he replied.

"I can make it up quick," I said. "I'll meet you in the living room since I've been dying to know what happened while I was gone."

-LINE BREAK-

Luke and I went to bed early as I was almost nodding out after dinner when we were in the living room catching up since I was away. He had his arms wrapped around me sleeping soundly as I stared out at the window into the night. Even though I was exhausted, I couldn't sleep again.

I felt my eyes flutter as I let out a content sigh. The last thing I felt was Luke tightening my hold. I turned slightly to look over at him as I turn back around, a shadowy figure of the familiar bounty hunter pops up.

I gasped; wide awake now as I sat up quickly not waking Luke up. I reached over for my blaster and by the time I aimed, the shadow was gone.

What?

I looked over towards the window to see if there was anyone standing outside and no one was there.

What the hell was going on?

Moving Luke's arm to try and not wake him up, I got out of bed. I walked over towards our closets and no one was there.

Quietly leaving our room, I peaked into the bathroom and it was empty. I did the same with the kitchen and living room. I stood in the living room, catching my breath as I stood there, looking around.

Could that be for real or a figment of my imagination?

"It's just a dream, he's not here," I said softly to myself as I was heading back to my room.

When I walked in, Luke was stirring slightly but half asleep.

"Kelsey? What is it?"

"I thought I heard something," I replied softly. "Just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it was probably nothing," I replied, trying my hardest to convince more myself than Luke.

Putting the blaster aside, I crawled back into bed. As Luke wrapped his arm around my waist, I lied there for a while as I was scared to fall asleep.

There was absolutely no way Boba can find me here can he?

I don't know why I was even asking that question. I relaxed as I snuggled deep into Luke's embrace as I turned to face him. I studied his face for a bit as I caressed his cheek lightly before kissing him lightly on the lips.

As I felt my eyes close, there was this dread I was feeling and I knew damn well it wasn't planning on going away any time soon.

This was only the beginning.

And for the first time in a long time, I wasn't sure how to deal with this.

 **A/n I know I'm going to get flack for this but she does have her reasons for not telling entirely everything to Luke, yet. He will know soon. I do have a plan for that. Just trust me.**

 **Also super sorry this is a bit late on my end. I hope this was worth it despite some mistakes.**

 **Bit of a warning My updates might be late in the coming few weeks for two reasons One being the end of the semester (oh the joy that is...not) and two I'm almost finished with the first chapter of TFA story which will make its debut May 13th.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you all for the reviews and support! Things are about to be hectic from here and I hope I update next week.**

 **Until then, May the 4th be with you all ( see what I did there ) )**

 **Vicky**


	6. A Shocking Find

**Disclaimer I seriously wished I own Star Wars but I don't. I own Kelsey and any character I made up that weren't in the galaxy.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kelsey**

I sat up from being under one of the ships for a long time and grunted as I felt my back ache. I looked around and I saw from outside the hangar that it was the middle of the afternoon.

After the events of last night, I told Luke that I thought I saw someone around or in our home. He told me that he would've sensed it if that was the case but we would have precautions around the house when we're home or not.

Either way, I know something wasn't right. But how can I tell him if I was seeing things?

That I wish I had the answer for. But for now, I was putting it behind me as I tried to concentrate on my work. I haven't seen Leia since yesterday so at least she wouldn't know I didn't tell Luke.

Well I kind of told him in a way but not everything.

"I need to get a grip," I said softly to myself as I rested my chin on my arm that was resting on my knee as I studied the buzz of people that is going around me.

I crawled back underneath the ship as I continued to work.

"Hey Skywalker?"

I almost smacked my head on the pipe as I looked up to see Rex's sheepish face looking at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"It's fine, I've just been a bit jumpy," I said, sitting up again. "What's up?"

"I was inspecting our ship from the mission to see if there's anything was wrong when I found this," Rex said holding out a circular object.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, getting up from my spot.

"No clue I don't think it's of use since it was dead when I found it," he replied. "You don't suppose it could be a tracking device would it?"

"I don't think so. I mean, how can it be when we had Corrine and R4 at the ship?"

"Maybe it was snuck on without detection," he suggested.

I pressed my lips together as I studied the object. Perhaps it might be a tracker but unless somehow a scanner could've picked it up, then how was it possible to be put on the ship unnoticed.

"Bring it to one of the techs and if it is what I think it is, let the higher ups know right away," I said.

"Yes ma'am," Rex said.

In the meantime, I was going to head over to the Academy to see what was going on and to take my mind off of work for a while at least.

-LINE BREAK-

I pulled up to the Academy later on that afternoon. The tall temple stood tall as I stared up at it.

I remember before we got married that he wanted the Jedi Academy to be here. It took long hours and work to put everything together and when we got engaged, it opened about fourth months before our wedding.

After a while, I walked up the stairs and into the temple.

I saw that the temple was a buzz with different lessons going on. I saw a few Jedi Masters teaching the young padawans in the different rooms when I past

"Well, look who came to visit," Luke said to his young students.

"Hello Mrs. Skywalker," the younglings said together.

"Hi," I said, from the doorway. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Nonsense," Luke said, motioning me to come in the room. "I was just observing their lightsaber skills for their practical coming up next week."

"Very impressive," I said.

Luke smiled at me as he kissed me lightly. A bunch of giggles was heard as we pulled apart.

"Now now, we need to focus," Luke said in a stern tone.

"Yes Master Skywalker," the younglings said in unsion.

"I'll let you all go back," I said.

"Aren't you going to watch us?" the girl asked.

"I will I need to check up on something here quick," I replied.

I left the room and headed down to where Luke's study is. I walked in and headed towards the chest that was lying by the window overlooking the forest. I knelt down slowly to open up the chest. I moved a few things before reaching for what I needed.

I held my mother's, no wait; my lightsaber in my hands.

I haven't used it since the Battle of Jakku. I fiddled with it in my hands; trying to get use to the feeling of holding it again. I have practiced using the force after things settled down after the Battle of the Empire.

Ever since then, I do take it out and practice with it from time to time. I decided that I would use it when it was necessary and by that, I meant in battles.

And perhaps helping out with Luke in his lightsaber lessons as well.

I closed the chest and left the room. I hid the saber behind my back once I got closer to the room. I walked in as Luke was observing two of his students in a duel. I was very impressed as to how they were.

Luke looked up and was a bit confused at first since he saw me hiding something behind my back.

"That was very good," I said to the students as I came in. "Master Skywalker, would you mind if I propose an idea?"

"Go ahead," he said.

I held out my lightsaber and the student's eyes went wide in amazement.

"Challege you to a friendly duel? Just to show them," I offered.

"Can we? Can we?"

Luke looked over at me with a smile and nodded. The students got excited and moved to the side of the room and Luke and I faced one another.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"For old time's sake," I replied, holding my lightsaber in position.

-LINE BREAKER-

 **Tatooine**

 **Outside of the Cantina**

"It's about damn time," Boba's voice snapped as the other man approached him.

"Calm down. Not my fault it took forever to get this information. You should know a lot has changed in the past few years," the man said.

"Really, I haven't noticed," Boba replied sarcastically.

The other man rolled his eyes as he presented Boba with the data file. They both walked into an abandoned house nearby as they sat down by the table. He took it from him and scanned it for a while.

"Solo-Skywalker?"

"She got married almost three years ago," the man replied.

"To the Jedi? Can't say I'm shocked," Boba said. "To think all these years..."

"May I ask why you needed this information?"

"Let's say it's been quite sometime since I've had her in my grasps," Boba said dryly.

He knew that with this information that it was one step closer to coming face to face with Kelsey. But first he had to know where she was located in order to do that. Also he had to gain some new supplies along with it.

"It doesn't say where she is now does it?"

"Still working on that, she and Skywalker have moved from planet to planet a few times," the man replied.

"Alright and when you do you better let me know," Boba said.

"Will do sir," the man said.

One step closer and soon he'll come face to face with the former prisoner from Jabba's palace.

 **A/n Oml what's going to happen now?**

 **I know this chapter is crap but this took a struggle to write. I don't know I just wasn't feeling how it came out and I hope I did some justice.**

 **Plus it's almost 4AM where I am and I just got back from seeing Guardians of the Galaxy 2. Not only it was awesome but they showed the last jedi teaser and I might've squealed in delight.**

 **Next week's going to be hectic. TFA story debuts next Saturday! The first chapter is almost done so maybe/maybe not it might go up earlier? Who knows...**

 **Thank you all for your support! I'm going to try my best to update this also since I'm going to be finishing up this semester (thank the force!) which means more time for writing! Until I go away for the summer at least but we'll talk about that when the time gets close.**

 **I'll see you all next week! Now I need to get some sleep. Ha, sleep what is that now these days XD**

**Until then,**  
 **Vicky**


	7. With Practice Duels Comes Worrying

**Disclaimer Nope don't own Star Wars. I own my characters.**

 **Note STOP! Hammer Time! Okay that was lame but before you go further, I posted the last chapter when the site was going through a glitch. While I hope they fixed it, in case you didn't read the last chapter, go do that before this chapter. I did update last week so I don't want you all to think I didn't.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kelsey**

Both of our lightsabers hit one another as Luke and I slowly turn around in a circle.

"Now as you can see here when you're in battle," I said, "You have to make sure that you're always on guard."

"Also can't forget to know where you're enemy is," Luke added.

Our lightsabers hit, both of them making loud buzzing sounds as we started to duel. This may have brought back memories for when I helped fought in battles, but using my lightsaber felt right again.

Luke took me by surprised a bit as he almost knocked my lightsaber out of my hand. I stared at him in shock before I focused again and lunged at him. We took a couple swings at one another as he lunged back at me.

The students stood there in awe as we fought. I couldn't help but smirk a little. I may be a force sensitive, but I know when he'll make a move next.

I wasn't that stupid.

My wishful thinking came to a halt when Luke surprised me out of nowhere and knocked my lightsaber out of my hand.

"Here's a note class, when the enemy is distracted," Luke said. "You have to make sure that they don't' have anything up their sleeves."

"Oh touche Master Skywalker," I said, kneeling down to grab my weapon. "How so ever, I think you're forgetting about one thing."

"And what is that?" he asked.

I slowly walked over igniting my saber again. I gave Luke a once look over before I held up my saber.

"Always remember," I said, swinging my lightsaber at Luke's as he lost his footing and landed on the mat. I stood above him as my blade was in front of him. "Make sure your enemy is 100% dead."

My eyes went wide after I said that. Hell I had no idea where those words came from. Luke noticed something in my eyes as he stood up quickly. With an unspoken conversation between us, I nodded at him; letting him know I was fine.

For now at least.

"That was so cool," one of the students said.

"Can you show us more next time?" one of the girls asked.

"Maybe next time perhaps," I replied. "Besides, we can't have the fun all the time now can we?"

"If only we could," the same girl said.

I couldn't help but smile a little at that. I turned to Luke and he motioned the students his attention after their little talks among themselves.

"Alright that was enough fun for today. We'll break for lunch and then commence for some stimulation in an hour. You're dismissed," he said, as Luke and the students bowed to one another.

"That was something," Luke said, wrapping his arm around me after the students left. "I'm glad they enjoyed it."

"Same. It's been a while since I held this," I said, holding up my lightsaber.

"Yeah I mean what brought this on?" he asked.

"Just...you never know when I might need it," I said, looking away. "Rex found something on our ship today. I don't know it kind of put me on edge just a bit that's all."

"What?" Luke said in shock.

"We don't know what it is. Maybe a tracker or something but if that was the case, the scanner could've picked it up. It scared me because how could something like that get past us. Unless maybe it was placed behind our backs but Corrine was with the ship the entire time," I explained.

"Maybe but you don't suppose it was placed on accident maybe," he said rubbing his chin. "Have they found out what it was?"

"I told him to bring it to a technician to see if they know about it. Should that be a tracker then the admirals are going to know," I replied. "And to your other question, I would highly doubt it's placed on accident."

I let out a long breath as I stepped out of Luke's embrace. I headed towards the window and stared out the window.

"All this time of peace since the battle of Jakku and the war against the Empire this has to happen," I said.

"Hey," Luke said, turning me around to face him. "Whatever this is, we're getting through it together do you hear me?"

"I know," I said.

"I swear nothing will happen to you or anyone of us," Luke said. "Should we face a threat, we'll talk to Leia and the others to see what's the next step is."

"You're right," I said, as I turned back to face the window once again.

I could only hope that was true.

-LINE BREAK-

Though almost a week has past, nothing eventful has happened. Well, that thing Rex found did turn out was a tracking device however it got messed up during the sandstorm. As for how it went undetected, Corrine explained that she had her eye on every part of the ship outside and inside. She was baffled herself when she found out what happened.

Leia had instructed that for now, we keep a close eye whenever we go on missions to different parts of the galaxy for the time being.

In the meantime, I decided to stay around at the base and the Temple should something go awry. I would go on a mission should I be needed.

As for me, this is putting me on edge. I think the last thing we all need was another threat to come our way.

Or in my case, it has happened. Kind of.

Later that night, I was sitting in the living room going over a few things on my data pad from work that I didn't get to work on. I wore my hair in a messy high bun and my pajamas which consists one of Luke's old shirts which was a size or two big on me and worn out pants.

"Kels? You coming in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I'll be there I want to check up on something that's all," I replied.

"Okay," Luke replied. "I'll meet you in bed then love."

I nodded as I kissed him before he went to bed. I waited for a bit before he went in before I placed the data pad on the coffee table. I walked over towards the glass door that led to outside. It gotten cold tonight so I didn't bother going outside.

Luke knows something's up. I can sense it I'm no idiot.

If he knows, that I know and Leia knows; hell I don't know if Han knows yet, I don't know what the outcome would be.

I'll admit, I'm scared.

Scared of what's to come if I ever come face to face with Boba again.

Scared to see whether he'll become powerful this time.

I may have dealt with him before I got caught and became a slave girl for him in Jabbas' palace those years ago. Who knows what might've happen in between then and now.

Scared to loose everyone I love.

Especially Luke.

I know I have to tell him. It'll only be a matter of time should something happen and that would be the only way he would find out.

I feel like I'm going to be a my wit's end and I don't know how I would get myself out of it for the first time in a long time.

I let out a long breath as I shut everything down before I headed in the room. I quietly walked over and lied down on my side of the bed. I also made a mental note to talk to Han. Maybe he can get some sort of insight as to all of this.

I can only think that he won't think I've lost my mind or some weird shit.

I stared up at the ceiling and for the second night in a row, I didn't get any sleep and my eyes finally closed once I felt Luke's arm around my waist as I saw the night sky starting to get lighter. .

 **A/n Well, well, well it'll only be a matter of time.**

 **Sorry if this is a bad chapter, I'm dealing with a family emergency at the moment so my mind is off somewhere a bit not to mention trying to finish everything for school this coming week (we know how that goes) so I do apologize if this chapter comes out like crap.**

 **Now moving on, things are going to shake up next couple chapters and Luke is going to know VERY soon! How you ask just need to stick around and find out!**

 **Despite this week not going right, I thank you all for your support and see you all next week!**

**Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**

 **Oh before I forget, Happy new story day! The story of the Jedi Master and Pilot Mechanic's Daughter is going up in a few seconds so stay tuned!**


	8. Third Strike I Need to Tell Him

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I simply own Kelsey and any character not mentioned.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kelsey**

 _"So wait a minute. You're saying that bounty hunter is alive? Why am I now finding out about it?"_ Han's voice rang through the comlink.

"Because I wasn't sure about it until I knew," I replied, rolling my eyes.

 _"Damn Kels, how screwed are we?"_

"Not entirely. Though I think this is more on me than us," I said.

 _"Why?"_ he asked.

"I was his slave girl when I got caught when we were trying to rescue you. Maybe he had some vendetta against me when I escaped from that cell," I replied.

 _"Well, if he is alive and if I ever come face to face with him, it won't be pretty,"_ Han said.

"Damn straight," I agreed.

 _"Who else knows?"_

"Only you, Leia..."

"The kid doesn't?"

Even after these years, Han still does refer to my husband as 'kid' from time to time. Judging from my silence I sort of gave him my answer.

 _"Kelsey what the hell?"_

"Han..."

 _"I can't understand why you didn't tell him,"_ Han said. _"But then again, I don't know if I want to know."_

"It's not that easy," I said.

 _"Oh really?"_

"Yes because I don't want no one to get hurt," I replied.

"I hate to say this but unless he knows, someone is going to get hurt and I know you mean well and this is crazy when I'm being rational but this can't be good," Han said.

"I know," I said, closing my eyes.

"You I love you sis. I don't want nothing to happen to you."

"Yeah."

 _"Anyways, keep me updated or I'll find out from Leia somehow. Chewie and I got to deliver these few things and we'll be back here soon,"_ he said.

"Okay I will. Be careful out there," I said.

 _"Yeah and you too. Just let the kid know okay?"_

"I will," I said before disconnecting.

Maybe.

I sighed heavily and leaned back against the table in my workspace at the base. Though it's been a few days, nothing happened thankfully still. Luke and I have to travel for the dinner that's happening next week and we were going to get a head start on the traveling while my brother and Leia were meeting us there.

I picked up a screwdriver nearby and toyed with it with my fingers. My sleeping pattern has started to go back to normal but not fully. I've been sensing that Luke has been growing more concerned over me and while I've assured him that all is well, deep down; I feel like things are going to get worse from here.

And I hope it won't be true.

-LINE BREAK-

"Just be careful will you? The last time you went on a camp thing, you came back with a high fever. I don't want no posion oak or whatever the hell is out there back home," I said.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a bit worried about you," Luke said.

"Don't worry about me I'm pretty well protected," I said, waving my blaster and lightsaber around.

Luke let out a hearty laugh as he reach over to pack his bag. Once he felt that his bag was secured, he propped it over his shoulder and grabbed his cloak. He was taking some of the intermediate students on a camping expedition for a few days tops. While I know this worries me sometimes, I know that Luke wasn't that crazy to do anything stupid.

As far as I know anyways.

"Be safe," he said. "I'll miss you so much my angel."

"And I'll miss you as well sweetie," I said, kissing him. "But things will be fine. I promise."

With a small sad smile, Luke pulled away from me and put his cloak on. As I watched him go, I felt sadness but I know he won't be gone too long.

Being home alone this time around was weird. I was used to it a few times but with everything going on lately, I was nervous for the first time in a long time.

I brushed off the worry. I was home alone and I wanted to get relax and mentally drain everything before getting recharged again.

I decided since I was going to have a long hot bath tonight. I drew a bath since I was in needing of one just to relax and get rid of the tension. I stripped of my clothes and tossed on my bathrobe. My hair was in a ponytail and I couldn't be more content.

Until a few seconds later.

I was heading out of our room and towards the bathroom when I saw something from the living room. I stopped short and froze in fear. Tossing my towels aside, I slowly walked in the living room.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. I reached over for my blaster as I looked around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow outside of my house. Quickly, I ran towards the door and to the side of the house.

I searched frantically before I headed into the woods. I pushed my legs faster and I found myself deeper in the woods. I stood in the middle of the small clearing; looking around to try and find who it was that's stalking my home.

"Come out and face me!" I cried out. "What the hell are you waiting for?!"

I didn't care who or what was out here, I had enough.

With one last look, I headed back home.

And all this time walking, I had this feeling like I was being watched somehow.

-LINE BREAK-

By the time I came home, I checked the outside and made sure nothing was stolen. I resumed getting my bath together to the best I can.

When I got the water warm and went in the tub, I felt tears coming down my face as I started crying.

I hated this. I hated feeling vulnerable and not being able to stop whatever this was. I know something or someone was there. I don't understand.

Why does this have to happen to me?

Wallowing in self pity wasn't going to help and neither was standing around twiddling my thumbs. If Boba was doing all of this to torture me wherever the hell he is, he's doing a damn good job.

But there was no way in hell I was going to let him win.

Not on my terms.

I wiped my tears away and cleaned myself up afterwards. Drying myself after I got out of the tub, I put my pajamas on and headed to bed.

Without Luke here, I lied down on the bed and speaking of, I can't keep Luke in the dark about this no matter how hard I tried. This was going to kill me or him; hell maybe the both of us.

Tonight was the night that I came to the conclusion about something.

I can't hide this any longer.

I knew right then and there...

I have to tell Luke.

 **A/n So finally Kelsey is ready to tell! BUT...will she go through with her plan? You know you have to find out next chapter did you really think I would tell like that? ;)**

 **Okay so I'm done with school meaning more writing time yes! Hopefully they'll be on time since this summer will probably be my busiest one yet so we'll see what happens!**

 **You know what to do. I can't thank you all enough for your support this far! Can't wait to see you all next week! Hopefully my writer's block/mental burnout will go away. This week wasn't good for me in my personal life so hopefully things will be okay )**

 **Also my chapters I hope to be longer again. I know they've been a tad short but I do hope for them to be longer. That's my goal.**

 **See you next week!**  
 **Vicky**


	9. When Things Change in an Instant

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and any character that weren't mentioned in the series.**

 **Note My heart and thoughts go out to those affected by the attacks in Manchester. Hug your loved ones a bit tighter. 3**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kelsey**

"Well here we are," Luke's voice rang as I came up to the cockpit on the freighter.

"How long is this thing again?" I asked.

"The dinner will be in a few days so almost a week we'll be here," he replied.

I frowned a little as I sat next to him.

The days after what happened back at home I I couldn't even fathom the fact that after what happened to me that we were here. Now I was more on guard than anything.

Luke and I arrived in Coursant for the dinner that was to take place within a few days. Han and Leia were going to arrive tomorrow.

"I don't understand why we have to go," I said.

"Me either but at least we can leave the day after," he said.

"Your older padawans can handle the temple this long without you?"

"I do trust them I just don't want nothing serious to happen while we're gone," he replied.

"Yeah I see what you mean. At least with my crew I hope nothing serious happens to them," I said.

"I just can't believe a tracker has been found on your ship," Luke said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"I'm glad you're here," Luke said, cradling my face as he kissed me.

"Me too," I said, convincing myself more than ever.

Ever since it was found, extra precautions and security was stepped up at the base. Anything going in the base must be subject through a well through inspection before accepting any packages or visitors for that matter.

Leia had updated me recently that as far as Boba and his presence around, nothing has been out of the ordinary. Though this put me a ease a bit, it still didn't help the fact that he was out there somewhere.

Hopefully this trip will be as smooth as one can only hope.

-LINE BREAK-

I was sitting in the living room of our quarters that we were placed when we got here later that evening. I didn't even hear Luke sit down next to me and placed his hand over mine; trying to comfort me in whatever thoughts I was getting myself lost in.

"Kels? Sweetheart?"

I snapped myself out of my daze as I turned to stare at my husband.

"Sorry Luke," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Is everything alright?"

I contemplated for a bit. While Luke was away, I felt as if I was in a canatonic state. I was afraid to leave the house, only when heading to the base and then came home almost right after. He wanted to know what happened after the way I rushed towards him and held on to him. I only told him later on that evening what happened and we had to double up on locking up everything every night ever since.

When Luke came back home, I snapped out of it and tried to make everything okay after that but even then, I wasn't okay and I wasn't sure how long it would be before everything comes to a head and I would loose my sanity.

"Not really," I replied.

"Oh?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"Kelsey I'm so worried for you," Luke blurted out.

Well that was unexpected.

"Wait, what?"

Something was telling me that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"I know something happened to you. Ever since you went on that mission, I just knew that you've been different," he replied.

"But why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Because I can see how this trip has changed you somehow," he replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Love, you've been on extra guard lately. Look what happened to you the other day when I came home. I know something is going on and I want to help you so bad and you know that we can face whatever is going on together," he said grasping both my hands.

As much as I wanted to deny everything, he was right. I couldn't hide this anymore and I just need to tell him.

"I wanted to tell you," I started but stopped suddenly.

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked in a bit of a frantic voice.

At that moment when he said that, I wanted to cry but nope. It was not happening ever. Meanwhile deep down I wanted to.

I pressed my lips together and I stood up from my spot. I walked over towards the huge window where the sun was starting to set. I can see the bustling of the city below us as I tried to keep my emotions at bay. I heard Luke standing up and walking towards me. I felt his hands on my shoulders as I turned up to face him.

"Kelsey, I want to help you. I Please tell me if someone has threatened to hurt your or something," Luke pleaded.

Taking a deep breath, I knew right then and there; I had to tell him.

"Luke I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier," I replied.

"What is it?"

"When I was on Tatooine, in the Mos Eisley, I thought I saw Bob-"

I heard yelling coming down from outside below. Luke and I looked over and saw two figures in a standoff against one. I looked up at my husband as he knew something was about to go down.

"Kelsey, Kelsey wait!" Luke cried out as I took off.

"What do you want to sit by and do nothing?" I snapped.

"We don't know what's going on we could walk into something dangerous," Luke said.

"I'm willing to take that bet," I said as I turned away from him and left.

I reached for my blaster as I flew down the stairs. I kept running as Luke was trying to catch up with me. I reached outside and ran over towards the small group.

"Leave him alone!" I cried out, raising my weapon.

"One wrong move and he gets it," the man seethed.

"Wait a second you think that's her?" the second man said. "It's what the master told us to hunt for."

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"Someone who's here for you," the man sneered as he lunged towards me.

I let out a shot, which not only scared the innocent man that was being harassed, but missing the other man by a minute. I tried to fight him off but the man grabbed my arm and twisted behind me. I cried out in pain as I was thrown on to the ground.

"Better hurry before the boss finds out."

"No worries, I'm pretty sure he'll appreciate this," the first man said.

"Let her go."

I looked up and saw Luke with his lightsaber out. They let me go as I tried to get up. My arm was in pain but I managed to help fight them off.

It wasn't until I heard Luke yell out in pain, that I knew something horrible happen. After I saw Luke cringe after he went down, I immediately shot the two bad guys in their head which killed them instantly. I saw that the man that was being attacked was alright and I tossed my blaster aside as I darted towards my husband.

"LUKE!" I cried out as I ran over towards him. "Luke! Dear god, you're hurt. No this isn't happening."

I saw that it looked like he was shot in the lower right part of his body as I pressed my hand to keep pressure on the wound. He looked shell shocked that he was hurt and I knew he was in pain.

I had to get him to a hospital ASAP.

"Oh my...Luke can you hear me?" I asked as he tried to sit up grunting in pain.

"Kels, my love I'm fine what about you? Are you hurt?," he said.

Leave it to Luke to check on me meanwhile he was the one with the wound on his stomach for the love of god.

"Liar," I said, staring as his wound on his lower right side.

I looked up at the man who stared as us in shock.

"Get help now!" I yelled at him as Luke tried to sit up again. "Don't you dare move. Don't die on me please."

At that moment, I held on to Luke as the man raced for help. Luke was still alert but I knew he's in pain.

I knew those two men were after me. I just knew it.

Why did this have to happen to us?

Was the galaxy trying to conspire against us after everything?

This was my fault.

And the sad part is, I knew this to be true.

 **A/n *creeps out from secret hiding spot* so hi there don't kill me on this cliffhanger .' at least now Luke knows...kind of. But at least he knew something was up and Kelsey did kind of told her and then this happens so yeah.**

 **Next couple chapters crazy sacrificial things will happen and the confrontation we've been waiting for! Wonder how that will all go down.**

 **And those Vanity Fair pictures...OML! I'm currently on the hunt trying to find the issues which should be out by now? I'm dying to get my hands on a copy or two...maybe three...yeah maybe two copies.**

 **Thank you for the love! I know we got ways to go but things are about to be crazy up in here! And I'm off the go hide now so see you all next week!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Vicky**


	10. Making a Difficult Plan

**Disclaimer Yeahhh, wished I own Star Wars but sadly I don't. I do own Kelsey and any character that has yet to be created so there's that.**

 **Note I'm no doctor. I'm just basing my medical knowledge from what I heard and seen from other sources.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Kelsey**

Remember how I always said that waiting sucks?

Well it's still true to this day..

Especially if you're in the hospital and not to mention you're waiting to hear word on your husband.

I brought Luke and they took him right away. I'd contacted my brother and Leia and they were on their way. It was late in the afternoon when we came and it was starting to get dark from what I can tell. I just hope they would make it on time.

It felt like years when it was hours. I didn't bother cleaning myself up after the fight and when we came to the hospital. I didn't want to leave if they had information and I missed it. Also what if Han and Leia came and I wasn't there to let them know too.

And here I am, waiting.

Blaming myself for all of this.

This wasn't right. Not at all.

What did we do to have this in our path?

So many questions but no answer.

Force, if Luke dies or something, I would go insane. Literally.

If I would've told Luke right away, then none of this would happened to us.

I wiped my eyes as I felt more tears coming. I didn't want to feel weak. I hated that feeling but I didn't know how else to feel about this.

"Kels!"

I looked up and saw Han, Leia and Chewie coming towards us.

"Han..Leia..." I said, before breaking down.

"What happened?" he asked, as he knelt in front of me while Leia sat next to me and Chewie stood behind Han.

"Luke w-was attacked trying to save me," I replied.

"What?" Leia said.

"I was going to tell Luke about what happened on Tatooine and we heard a commotion from outside. I ran outside to try and help then I got caught up in it and Luke...oh kriff," I said through tears.

"Has the doctor came out yet?" Leia asked.

I knew she was hurting too since they are siblings after all.

"No I haven't heard anything since they brought him in," I replied hoarsely. "Oh god this is my fault."

"What is?" Han asked as Chewie let out a small mournful growl.

"This. Everything. I was being so damn stubborn about all of it. If I would've told Luke about Boba, then he wouldn't be in the hospital now. If something happens to Luke he's going to hate me forever," I cried.

"Don't think that," Han said as Leia held me. "It's not your fault. None of this is."

"Han's right. Even if you did tell him about Boba, who knows if this could've been prevented," Leia said. "And when Luke gets through this, we're going to find Boba and get him for this."

"We'll find that bounty hunter and he won't know what he's got coming," Han said.

"I wouldn't even know how to find him," I said.

"There's always a way," Han said.

"Han I don't like the sound of that," Leia said.

"Believe me you wouldn't," he said. "But wherever he is, we'll get him."

I nodded as Han sat next to me on the other side and Chewie sat next to him and we waited.

-LINE BREAK-

"Kelsey?"

I looked up and saw Dr. Kalonia approached us. We all stood up as I was anxious and nervous to hear what she has to say.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Luke pulled through the surgery. He did get stitches and the stab wound he had wasn't too deep so it didn't affect any organs or caused a great deal of damage. Any way the knife would've went we would've seen more damage or something worse," she explained.

"Oh thank kriff," I said.

"Now he's still sedated and he'll wake up on his own so if you want to see him, I can lead you all to him," she offered.

I was grateful as we were led to his room. I was bracing myself for what I was going to face. When we got into the room, I looked over at my brother and Leia and noticed something.

"Where's Ben?" I asked.

"He's in the daycare downstairs. It was that or leave him with golden rod," Han replied.

"You were going to leave your baby with a droid?" I asked.

Leia whacked Han on his arm lightly as I shook my head. I left them alone as I walked in more to Luke's room.

I saw him sleeping in his hospital clothes and I saw that he had a oxygen mask over his mouth and nose as I sat next to him. I took a hold of his hand and held his lightly. I didn't say anything.

What could I say really?

I saw him stir a little as he tried to open his eyes.

"Hey I'm here," I said softly. "You need to rest. You went through a lot."

Not as much as we are now.

"K-Kelsey?" he said through the mask.

Thankfully he remembered me.

"Yeah. Han, Leia and everyone else is here too," I said.

I pushed some of his hair back as he fell back asleep. Only the beeping of the monitor was making the sound as I cried a little. I was so grateful for him to not be seriously injured but at the same time, I let this happen.

How could I been so stupid as to keep putting this not telling him off?

"You should rest," Leia's voice rang softly to me.

"I don't want to leave his side," I said.

"I know but he'll be fully awake and he'll see you exhausted and worried," she noted.

"I'll rest later. I..."

"Hey," Han said, wrapping his arm around Leia's shoulders. "Kid, you can't be scaring us too much. Especially your girl over here."

I couldn't help but crack a small smile. Chewie growled a few times as he patted my head comfortingly.

"I'll be fine really," I said. "I'll get some rest later I promise. I just need to be here right now."

"Of course," Han said.

"I'll give the update to the Academy and to the others," Leia said. "If you need us, we'll be down the hall."

"I know thanks guys and sorry for everything," I said, looking down.

"Sis none of this is your fault," Han said.

I could only muster up a nod as the three of them left. I kissed Luke's hand lightly as I walked over towards the window. It was grey out as the rain was falling. I didn't know it was raining. Then again, I wasn't that observant with the weather since everything happened.

As I stared out the window, I felt something that I haven't felt in a while.

I knew deep down that I had to do something to stop all of this from happening. I wasn't sure what but I knew that this has to be stopped.

Even if this would kill me.

But I knew it had to be done.

I just hope that I was doing the right thing as I was forming a plan in mind.

Since I didn't want to leave Luke alone, I got another chair that was nearby and got myself comfortable. I sighed as I looked over to Luke who was sleeping on and off for a bit. I know he didn't say much and I know he wanted to at the same time.

I didn't get much sleep that night as I kept vigil but by the time the sun started to rise, I'd formed a plan and I knew for a fact this was the time.

-LINE BREAK-

Early the next morning, I stood in the doorway to Luke's room. He was asleep, though the oxygen mask was removed sometime during the night while we were asleep which was a miracle for me since I was on and off sleeping myself but I knew that I needed it and I was told he was breathing miraculously.

I didn't want to do this. If this was the only thing to save me and my family, I had to do this on my own.

I couldn't risk someone getting killed over this. It wasn't worth it but the fight I was going to endure I hope it would be worth it.

I just hope Luke, Han, and Leia wouldn't kill me for this.

I walked slowly over towards the bed and sat next to him; trying not to wake him. I pressed my lips every lightly on his and when I parted, I rested my forehead against his as I felt a tear fall from my face and landed on his cheek.

"I love you, don't hate me for this," I whispered to him as I pulled away.

Artoo's beeps alerted me his presence as I parted from Luke. I knew this had to be done.

 **A/n See Luke will live! I could never kill him off cause then you will kill me XP. Wonder what lengths Kelsey will go through to save her family? No she won't turn to the dark side. Again I could never do that.**

 **Anyways, I'll try my best to update next week since it'll be my brithday weekend so I might not be around but we'll see what I'll come up with.**

 **You all know what to do! I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me this far! Until sometime next week. In the meantime**


	11. Not That Easy To Do

**Disclaimer Nope. Don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and any OC character I made up.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kelsey**

"Kelsey you can't be serious."

"I am," I said to Leia.

"This is suicide. You don't know where to look or even go," Leia said.

I continued to get my things together. If I had to do this, I need to start where it all began of course. I told Leia my plan once we got back to our suite. Han was putting Ben to bed and Chewie went off somewhere in the suite.

"Easy. I'm going back to Tatooine and trace my steps," I replied, not making eye contact as I continue to pack a few things.

"Kelsey, just stop and think. How would Luke feel if you went and do this?"

I paused as I took in to what she was saying.

How would Luke feel about this?

I wasn't sure. I knew he wouldn't be too happy and wouldn't want me to do this; especially alone. Also maybe...no wait he would've tried to either talk me out of this or go along with me.

"Leia, I don't know," I replied, turning to face her.

And that was the truth.

"Hey, hey," Han said, coming into the living room along with Chewie. "Ben's asleep and I hear you two talking loud. What's going on?"

"Ask your sister," Leia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kels?"

"I'm going to find Boba and kill him," I replied.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Han asked angrily.

"Han..."

"No this is serious stuff here and if you get killed, how do you think Luke is going to handle this? What in the kriff possessed you to even think of that idea?"

I tossed my bag aside angrily and spun around to face the three of them. I didn't care if I looked stressed and like a mad woman at this point.

"I know Han I know!" I snapped. "I have to do this. I need to do this. Not only for my husband but for you guys and Ben. Something already happened to Luke and I'll be damned if something happens to either of us and I refuse to feel more guilty than I'm already am since I didn't do a damn thing about it then."

I felt my body shake as I tried to supress a sob from coming out. I didn't want this to happen but at this point I hate it with such a passion. Han walked over and hugged me tight as Chewie let out a sad growl or two.

"I'm sorry sis. This isn't right," he said.

"I know," I said.

"I don't like this not one bit," Han said, as we pulled away slightly.

"I know."

"What are you going to do when Luke finds out you're not here?"

I looked over and saw that Artoo and Threepio were watching this going on.

"I left a recording for Luke with Artoo. He'll know what to do," I replied. "I do want to keep you all in the loop. Should I find anything I'll contact you."

"I do say Miss Kelsey, should Artoo give Master Luke the message as he is recovering? I could imagine that this might not be the best place to give it," Threepio suggested.

"When it's time he will but even then he's going to know sooner rather than later and I caused enough ," I replied.

I turned to face Han and Leia with a desperate look.

"Imagine if it was you two. Would you two have done the same thing?" I asked.

Han and Leia looked at one another before they faced me.

"We probably would," Leia replied slowly.

"Then you know why I have to do this. I don't want to but unless something far off worse happens, then I never going to forgive myself. This wasn't an easy thing to decide," I said.

"Then you should go," Leia said.

"What?" Han and I said at the same time.

"You should go, but please keep in contact when you can. I know this isn't the right thing to do but I can't hold you hostage for trying to save us at least," she replied.

"I will," I promised.

"Do you have a ship prepared?" Han asked.

"I do," I said nodding to them.

I walked over and hugged my brother tight. Soon, I was joined by Chewie as he let out a few cries saying to be safe and don't get killed. I pulled away from them and stared at my sister-in-law; afraid she was going to hate me for what I'm doing since I had that feeling.

Instead, Leia slowly walked up towards me and hugged me tight. I was still at first but then I slowly returned the hug.

"Be safe," Leia whispered into my ear. "I'll keep watch and when I hear from you..."

"I'll give th signal and corrdinates," I replied.

We pulled away as I grabbed my bag, blaster and my lightsaber. I gave them all one last look as I headed towards the stairs.

"Kelsey," Han's voice rang out.

I looked over at him questioningly.

"May the force be with you," he said.

"Be safe," Leia said.

I simply nodded, afraid to speak. I headed down the steps and into a transport for the shipping docks. By the time I got to my ship, I climbed in and took a moment before I even started it up. I had tears running down my face as I took in the fact that I'm risking my life to do this.

I knew deep down this was wrong but what other choice do I have?

Boba Fett is going to pay that's for damn sure.

I will come back.

I can only hope that Luke won't hate me too much for this.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Luke POV**

 _"I don't like this more than you do."_

 _"How do you think I feel? She's my sister for kriff's sake and she's off to go something this dangerous and stupid."_

 _"Stupid was one way of putting it."_

 _"I'm sorry Leia but what am I supposed to do? Tell her no? You know how stubborn she can be._

 _"And do you honestly think that holding her hostage would help?"_

 _"Well no...but still..."_

 _"I know. I just hope she's alright."_

All I kept hearing was Leia's and Han's voices. I felt like I was trapped in my own body and I wasn't sure how to get out of it.

What the hell happened to me?

I felt my eyes starting to flutter open and I was met with a bright light and a grey room. I saw that I was in a medical room from few wires I was hooked up to. I saw my sister and Han standing off far from me. They looked like they were in a deep conversation and I could slightly make out what they were talking about.

All that was missing was Kelsey. I wonder where she is.

"Hey kid," Han said, walking over as I saw Leia coming a bit closer herself.

"Han," I said, my voice dry. "What happened?"

"You and Kelsey were attacked. You got stabbed but luckily you pulled through and should be fine," he replied.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Mostly the night and half the day. It's nearly evening time now. You should be good to go in a few days once everything is settled," Han replied.

"And Kelsey? How is she?" I asked right away, trying to sit up.

"She wasn't hurt but she was defintely upset," Leia replied.

"Oh thank goodness. Is she with you guys or did she go back to get some rest?" I asked.

Han and Leia looked at each other with worried looks. Did something happened to Kelsey? Is that why she isn't here? I would've felt it if Kelsey would've gotten hurt. But Kelsey not being here wasn't the good feeling and I was afraid to ask what happened.

They would've told me if something was wrong with her.

Right? I don't want to believe they would cover it up. They could never do something like that unless they were trying to protect me.

But why? I want to know what was going on and I want answers now.

"Han? Leia? Where's my wife?" I asked nervously afraid to know what they'll say next.

All I could see on their faces was uncertainty and nervousness. And I knew right then and there.

Something was wrong.

 **A/n So how's that for coming back from a mini break? Next chapter he's going to know...I wonder how that will go down. Just keep in mind, he kind of knew but not the full story.**

 **Next chapter is going to be Luke's POV. Did you honestly think I would go without hearing from our Jedi himself in this story?**

 **So the next couple chapters is going to cover Kelsey's journey and soon, the confrontation of confrontation. And who knows what I got up my sleeve yet? Yeah I'm scared to know myself. It's gonna be cray cray up in here XP.**

 **Leave me some love! I can't thank you all enough! I hope you all enjoy your first week of summer wherever you all are in the world and I'll see you all next week!**

 **Until then,**  
 **Vicky**


	12. Starting a Plan to Get my Girl Back

**Disclaimer Ha! I so wished I owned Star Wars. I only own Kelsey who I hope and pray won't do anything too rash in this story XP.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Luke**

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked them.

"We told you she left," Han replied.

"To go where? Where could she's possibly gone that's..."

"She went to find Boba Fett," Leia said.

"That's impossible, we saw him fall into that pit years ago," I said.

I remember fighting off someone on the small sail barge back in Tatooine and I must've hit his pack and he went flying into the Sarlacc Pit then. There was no way anyone could've survive that.

Could he?

But why on kriff would Kelsey go after him?

Unless...

"Apparently, that wasn't the case," Han said. "She saw him."

"No that can't be true. How did...no she wouldn't do that. I know she would've told me," I said, still not believing what I was hearing.

"I wish that it was true," she said softly.

"Wait if she told you...why didn't she tell me?" I asked softly.

How could this have happened? Why wouldn't she tell me? I was her husband and the thought of her going on her own...

"I don't know," Han replied in a sad tone.

"She's my wife," I said. "I knew something was up when she came back from that trip. I felt something was way off. She told me she was fine, I don't understand."

Leia walked over slowly as if she was afraid to come any closer. She slowly sat down on the bed next to me and placed her hand slowly over mine.

"I'm sorry, Han and I tried to stop her..."

"You should've tried harder," I snapped. "Kelsey is my wife and I should've done more to see what happened to her and the fact that..."

"Now look, don't think for once I tried once but twice to stop her from going," Han said, pointing his finger at me.

"Gentlemen please," Leia said, standing up. "Now is not the time to go at each other's throats. We will get her back and she did say she'll contact us once we know more."

"She did?" I asked, in a hopeful tone.

Leia nodded in confrimation. "However Luke, you need to rest. I don't want any more damage you'll get or if you get worse."

As much as I wanted to argue, she was right. I wanted to heal and go find Kelsey so badly. I need to process all of this. I leaned back in my bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"We need to get back to Ben but we'll come see you tomorrow okay?" Leia asked.

I could only nod as she kissed me lightly on the cheek. Han could only nod since he didn't spoke much.

"Han," I said, as he turned back to me with a sad look.

"I know kid," he said. "You know we tried to stop her."

All I could was nod as they said their goodbyes for the night.

After they left, I was soon left alone with my thoughts on how all of this could've happened so fast.

-LINE BREAK-

I didn't get much sleep that night.

How could I when my wife if out there hunting down a bounty hunter by herself?

I was still dumbfounded as to why she didn't tell me. We're married and we always told each other everything. Could she had been that scared to tell me?

Dr. Kalonia came by to check up on me. Since I was healing along fine and no other damage had happen, I would be released sooner than planned. As much as I wanted to be released, I wanted to go look for my wife.

I tried meditating earlier but I couldn't focus on that. Everything was happening so fast and I wasn't able to control it.

Why did she have to do this alone?

I don't want her to think that she's scared and who knows if she's going to fall into the wrong hands out there in the galaxy.

I don't know where she could be or what but the fact that Kelsey decided to do something this dangerous not only angers me but worry me at the same time.

Oh Kelsey why did you have to do this?

-LINE BREAK-

"Have you heard from her?" I asked Han and Leia back in the suite.

I was released earlier today and I wanted to know what I can so we can start finding her.

"Not yet. Well; minus the fact that she landed in Tatooine safely," Leia replied.

"She went back there?" I asked. "Again?"

"She wanted to trace her steps back to the beginning," she replied. "What I don't understand is if you come back alive, why get revenge?"

"Could it be from when she held hostage?" Han asked.

"Highly unlikely. I know she had a horrible nightmare after the Battle with the Empire," I replied.

 _Flashback_

 _A month after Battle of Endor_

 _Rebel Base_

 _"Breathe love, I got you," I said, holding on to her tight as Kelsey cried._

 _It was sometime after midnight when I was awaken by Kelsey's screaming. I saw her thrashing around on the bed and it only took her a second to wake up and take in her surroundings. With just one look of horror on her face, she broke down._

 _"Oh kriff I'm sorry," she cried._

 _"Don't apologize," I said as I held her._

 _Once she calmed down a bit, I pulled away from her slightly._

 _"I'll get you water. Are you going to be okay?" I asked._

 _All she could do was give a small nod. I hated seeing her like this. I got her water and saw that she was still in the same position that she was in when I left her. She had this faraway look on her face I couldn't quite place._

 _"Love, do you want to tell me what was your nightmare?" I asked giving her the water. She slowly drank some water before she answered me._

 _"I was back at Jabbas' Palace. I was in the cell. There was no one around and then Boba came...the next thing I knew, I felt myself being tortured and he was there. No guards and then..." Kelsey said, before more tears fell._

 _"Oh Kelsey," I said._

 _"I was doing so fine and now this happened," she said._

 _"Hey," I said softly pulling her into my arms. "He's dead. He can't get to you anymore. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I swear my life on it."_

 _"God I hate feeling this weak."_

 _"Kelsey," I said cradling her face. "You're not weak. You've been strong and always will be. Never forget that."_

 _"I know. I love you," Kelsey said, as I wiped some tears away._

 _"I love you so much my angel," I said as we kissed tenderly._

 _We both got back into bed and I held her while I stroke her hair. It did take us both a good while to fall asleep that night but I didn't let her go once all night._

 _End of flashback_

I rubbed my face as I remembered that night. I swore no matter what I would always protect her and since this is happening, I feel lost.

"You don't suppose that it had to do when she was on your smuggling trips with you?" I asked Han.

"I know we had a run in a few times but the last one, Boba almost got her killed and that's when she stopped helping me. It wasn't until she told me the real reason I didn't blame her one bit," Han replied.

"Sheesh the more you know about that bounty hunter," Leia said.

"Wherever she's going to find him, that's when we'll go," I said.

"Luke this about this," Leia said. "How are we going to know if they're going to stay in one place?"

"She's right and that's saying something. Unless we know more, then we're going in for the attack," Han agreed. "Sorry Luke."

"Either way, Kelsey is coming back here alive. I won't sit by and do nothing if she gets into trouble," I said.

"Boy this keeps getting crazier and crazier," Han said as Chewie let out a soft growl.

As the four of us sat around to discuss what to do next, I couldn't help but think of Kelsey out there by herself to fend for herself. I know that she can take care of herself; but if she gets hurt or killed, I wouldn't know how to live without her.

No. I can't think that.

That wasn't an option. I wasn't going to make that an option.

Not on my watch.

I know one thing for certain.

I was getting my girl back no matter what.

 **A/n I wonder what Luke has up his sleeve this time. That you have to find out down the road hopefully. I do have a plan with his part so hopefully it'll work XP.**

 **Soooo hope this was slightly better. I tried with this chapter but it wasn't my good week of writing for some reason I blame RL partially for that.**

 **Loved your responses to the last one! I thought I was ready to loose my head for that XP. Hopefully no more cliffhangers...for now anyways *shift eyes* Don't forget to leave me your thoughts and hope to see you all next week!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	13. A Warning or Helpful Tip?

**Disclaimer I so seriously wish I owned Star Wars. But I don't. I do own Kelsey and any character I haven't seen throughout the series by far.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Planet Tatooine**

 **Kelsey**

The hot sun beating down on me didn't help.

Neither did staking out in Mos Eisley.

I had a scarf wrapped around my head since by the time I had arrived a sandstorm was ending. I took in a deep breath as I continued further into the market plaza.

It has been a day since I arrived. I couldn't help but thinking was this the right thing to do? I've been struggling with this on the way here.

I saw people moving on about their business and the fact that nothing stood out of the ordinary amazed me.

Here goes nothing.

With my bag around my shoulder and my blaster hung at my belt along with my lightsaber, I headed down the street. I passed people that probably didn't give a second glance at me and it's for the better.

Not like they would care why I'm here in the first place.

I arrived at the market where it all began. Should I even come face to face with Boba, I was prepare to fight. I wasn't giving up.

A slow intake of my breath as I took the first step in the direction I was heading in. I haven't been here since I saw him.

Here goes nothing.

I headed down the alleyway slowly. I looked around to see if there was anything or anyone popping out but nothing. I continued my journey down until I made the right and saw that there was a small opening.

Maybe these were small houses or something?

Continuing the walk, I came to the clearing and all I saw was that there was a few houses but it looked deserted.

Strange.

Something was telling me that it's a weird presence around. Still holding to my blaster, I looked into the first house and saw that it was empty.

So much for that house luckily.

I looked over and saw the second house. Going with my instinct and hopefully won't get myself killed, I went over to the second house. When I walked in, it looked like someone lived here.

There was a table with two chairs, an armchair by a fireplace and a single bed by the wall. I walked in the house further and from what I can tell, it definitely looked like someone was here. I put my blaster away as I continued to investigate.

I ran my hand across the table and I saw a bit of dust. I looked around more and I frowned. Maybe I was wrong about this place too. Just as I was about to leave, something caught my eye. I saw something over by the armchair and I walked over and bent down to pick it up.

It turned out to be a piece of old cloth. But it wasn't just any old cloth. It was a dark grey cloth that I recognized it from those years ago.

My instinct was right after all.

Boba Fett was indeed alive somewhere.

Holy hell.

-LINE BREAK-

The music was playing as I walked into the Cantina. There was a crowd but it wasn't too crowded. I looked around and saw humans mixed in with different creatures and species of different aliens around.

I kept my eye on everything as I headed towards the bar. Since I couldn't find an empty seat at the bar, I settled on blue milk and luckily I found an empty table nearby. I sat down and quietly sipped on my drink.

"Seat taken?"

I looked up and saw a man standing in front of me. He looked slightly older than me as he wore simple clothes, his hair was a light brown and he was holding a drink of his own.

I seriously hope this guy doesn't think that he's picking me up or anything like that.

"I'm married," I replied simply.

"I see that," he said, staring at my rings. "I don't mean any other intentions. It looked like you had a long journey."

"Not even," I mumbled.

I stared at him again and sighed a little. "If you want to sit, be my guest," I said, drinking.

"Kindly," he said sitting down. "You're looking for someone."

"And how would you know?" I asked warily.

"You have that look on your face. And ni ine just doesn't come here on the norm," he said.

For some reason, I don't trust him. I mean, how can I trust someone that I've just met? For all I know, he's just messing around.

"While I appreciate the advice, I think I can manage on my own," I said, getting up from my seat.

"Ord Mantell," he said.

That statement made me froze. I turned slowly to face him.

"He'll make his appearance soon there if you want to face him. Just keep your guard up when you do, " the man said.

I didn't say anything as I paid the bartender and left the Cantina.

Should I even take his word for it?

Though I was beyond hesitant to do so, I was slowly considering it with caution in my opinion.

-LINE BREAK-

 _"Ord Mantell? Are you sure?"_

"I'm 50/50 to be quite honest Leia. I mean for all I know, this guy could've been screwing around," I said after explaning everything to Leia.

She told me that Han and Chewie were off on another smuggling mission and would be back soon. I wanted to badly ask about Luke but I was afraid to get her reaction. I know she loved us both and didn't wan't to see us get hurt but with everything, I wasn't sure how she would feel.

I would've been reacting horribly if the roles were reversed.

But I had to know how Luke was faring it all. After all, he almost got killed from being attacked and I hope he was recovering well enough to be released by now.

 _"Possibly."_

"I mean, technically it is a lead for somewhere at least," I told her.

 _"I'm afraid to even ask this but, are you planning on going there?"_

"Most likely yes," I replied after a pause. "I just want to know why this is happening."

 _"I know but...we don't want nothing worse to happen to you. We love you."_

"Yeah um, how's Luke holding up? I can take it he didn't take my disappearing well," I said.

 _"He didn't but you know him. He's been released for a few days and he went back to meditating. Luke missses you."_

"I know," I said softly.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I hasitly wiped it away.

"Tell Luke I love him and once again, I'm sorry," I said.

 _"I will and be safe. When you get there..."_

"I'll contact you guys," I said confirming.

After we disconnected, I placed the comlink in my pocket. I stared at the twin suns setting in the horizon. I crossed my arms over my chest as I pressed my lips together. All I know for a fact is that wherever Boba Fett is, I'll be ready to face him.

Even if it might hurt or kill me.

 **A/n I know it's semi-boring and a tad short on my part. If that's a word I don't know but next chapter will pick it up a bit of a notch. So much going on lately in RL it's just...a bit overwhelming I suppose. I do promise that the chapters will be longer again once I get my groove back.**

 **Always remember this too shall pass.**

 **Next chapter Ord Mantell and things will start to go down. Hope y'all be prepared then!**

 **Anyways, I'll try my best to update next week, if not then the next day since it''ll be a busy Saturday for me but my TFA story will update as normal for the time being.**

 **Thank you, thank you all for your support! With the crazy twists and turns, you guys rock! I'm lucky enough my head isn't chopped off yet XP.**

 **See you all next week!**

**Until then**  
 **Vicky**


	14. Regrets and Trapped

**Disclaimer Nope. Still don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and any character I haven't yet mentioned in the series.**

 **Um hi, sorry for being MIA lately. I'll explain more at the bottom! Missed you all so much and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kelsey**

 _Flashback_

 _2 years ago_

 _Three months into married life._

 _"Come on, almost there," I mumbled to myself as I was trying to fix a couple of loose wires._

 _I was back on the base in my work station as it was quiet here. Luke was on his way home from a meeting with the Senate. I know he gets frustrated at them most times because he wanted the Jedi to be on their own rather than answering to them most of the times._

 _"Love?"_

 _I looked up and saw Luke standing in the doorway. I grinned widely as I placed my tools carefully on the table before I ran over to him and jumped on him._

 _"How did it go?" I asked as we held one another._

 _"As expected you know how the Senate goes," he replied. "I'm just happy to be home."_

 _"I couldn't agree more," I said as I kissed him._

 _"What are you working on?" Luke asked._

 _"Oh this stupid thing," I replied, holding up a part for an old A-Wing. "One of the trainees messed up the circuit breaker on accident and I'm trying to get it going again."_

 _Then I saw Luke taking the object and my tools out of my hands. I looked at him in a confused way before he cupped my face and kissed me long._

 _"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Luke said._

 _"I can imagine," I said, kissing him lightly on the lips._

 _"Work on that tomorrow," he said._

 _"It needs to get done," I said as he pulled me closer._

 _"It can wait until tomorrow then my angel," Luke said as he kissed me again._

 _I got lost into his embrace as I left my tools at my work station and it was all soon forgotten until the next day._

 _End of flashback_

I couldn't stop crying.

No matter how hard I tried the tears keep on coming.

I missed home so badly.

I missed Han, Leia, Ben and Chewie. Hell even Artoo and Threepio.

More importantly, I was missing Luke and it was killing me.

I know that this must be done, however I wished I wasn't doing this alone. I decided to take a risk and travel to Ord Mantell. I wasn't sure what to expect since I've never been there.

Why did I think that this was a good idea?

I let out a sigh still more confused than ever.

I landed down not too long ago as I sat and contemplated everything. I reached over for my comlink. I waited awhile but it didn't pick up and it did give me the opportunity to leave a message.

"Luke...it's me. I know I'm the last person you want to hear but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry for leaving you when you're needed the most. Know that going after Fett was the most craziest but stupid decision I've made but I had to do this. Maybe you won't understand today, tomorrow, hell even years on but...I love you and I always will. Pray to the force or something that I make it out alive. I love you," I said.

Pressing the end of that call, I couldn't stop crying. Gathering what strength I have, I climbed out of my ship and started to head towards town.

Here goes nothing.

-LINE BREAK-

I walked into the town and couldn't believe the structure that was around me. There were some people around but I didn't see anything too suspicious. I pressed my lips together as I looked around.

"Lost dear?"

I spun around and with my hand on my weapon as an older woman stopped me.

"No ma'am," I said, walking away quickly before she said anything else.

I made it towards the end of the street where out of nowhere, I saw the ends of a cape turning a corner.

Now I wasn't crazy.

Looking around, I quickly jogged towards it. It certainly felt like deja vu all over again but this time, it'll be different. I was determined now to face whoever it was.

I was smart enough to not get caught. For now anyway. I felt the adrenaline flowing through my body with every step that I made. I couldn't believe that this was happening right now. I did keep my comlink low so I would not dare risk my cover.

Then I heard a creak coming from the floor above me. With my blaster, I quietly jogged up a flight of stairs and stared at the empty hallway.

"H-Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

Okay Kels. This isn't new to you. Don't be afraid.

Taking my first step down the hall and onward, I continued to look in every room. There was nothing or no one around but who the hell could've made that noise?

I got chills down my spine as I walked into the final room. It was huge but empty. I know someone is here somewhere. I have that feeling.

"Alright then you want to play that game? Fine by me," I said to no one in the room.

Yes I sound like a crazy person but who cares at this point?

I had my blaster ready to shoot as I stood around in the room, looking to see if someone would pop out or something.

"What the hell are you so scared of? You got my attention and I'm here. What more do you want from me? Come out and show yourself!" I yelled out, still in battle mode. "I'm not scared of you!"

A door slammed shut and I was face with a man who had his gun aimed towards me as I stared at him and we both didn't say anything to another. I shot him but he ducked right away. Suddenly, my blaster was knocked out of my hands and I felt a gust of wind leave me as I fell down. I was pulled upright and felt my arm twist behind me. I cried out in pain as someone covered my mouth.

Oh kriff this wasn't happening.

This was happening.

Oh no, no, no, no.

Until I heard another pair of footsteps and that voice I knew deep down this was it. .

"Kelsey Solo. I've waited a long time for this."

I was trapped with no way out.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Third POV**

A hooded figured stood far away enough he watched Kelsey walk into the abandoned building. He had to take a couple of breaths before he was to take any action.

Though he started to follow her the minute she climbed out of the ship, he was careful not to get caught. It surprised him more that she hadn't felt his presence behind her throughout the entire time they were both in town. Even then, he could sense trouble was ahead.

As much as he wanted to jump in and help her, he had to keep this as a secret as possible before he would reveal himself to her.

Though it felt like a long time, he knew what he had to do since he followed her tracks. Checking over to see that he has his weapon, the hooded figure started taking his first steps towards the building prepared to face what's to come.

 **A/n Hmmm, friend or foe? Is it someone we know or a complete stranger? Will he help Kelsey out or not?**

 **So many questions and no I can't reveal more. You have to wait and find out. Come on, did you really think I would give it away that easily?**

 **I'm sorry this is a tad late. Right now things are a bit hectic to say to least since I was away for two weeks and slowly but surely get back into things. Hopefully it'll all be back to normal soon.**

 **An update for Jedi's daughter should be up within the next week. I'm slowly but surely writing it and it's half way done.**

 **You know what to do. Thank you all for the support thus far! I love you all!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	15. Face to Face With a Capture

**Disclaimer Hahaha nope still don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and t-minus two more months until The Last Jedi! Who can't wait?!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kelsey**

"I don't believe it," I breathed out.

"Oh you better believe it," Boba said, taking a step closer towards me. I still had a hard grip on my blaster as I continue to stare at him hard.

Impossible was the right word to describe this.

"Why? How?" I asked.

This doesn't make sense. None of it did. I was still standing in the same spot, not moving. There was no way in hell I was even thinking about chancing my life more than what I'm already doing.

"Simple. I escaped that pit that your lover put me in," he replied.

Without a second thought, I started to shoot him. Boba ducked every shot I made and disappeared soon after. I stopped shooting and was confused.

Where the hell did he go?

"Come out wherever the hell you are," I said, looking around with caution.

Though I can feel the force, I still felt that I couldn't find him. I stepped into another room which was huge enough and not to mention it was oddly empty. If this was room was empty, then he would have to be in here.

Right?

I continued to look but then something shot out at me. I lost my footing completely as I fell, my blaster being dropped and kicked far away from me. I tried to get up but I cried out in pain as I tried to move leg.

No, no, no.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" I cried out to no one.

I felt as all hope was lost in this moment when I slowly got up. When I did, then things definitely took a turn.

Someone then roughly grabbed me and the world as I knew it went dark.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Third POV**

 **Planet Coruscant**

"We're on our own," Leia said to Han.

"What?"

"As much as I tried to get help, we're pretty much stuck in a rut. Mothma wants to help but she can't send more people at risk with the First Order possibly coming to rise," Leia replied.

Han rolled his eyes as he looked over at Ben who was asleep in the crib nearby.

"What do we tell Luke?" Han asked.

"I'm afraid of how's he going to react. I haven't heard much from him and kriff knows how he's handling it," Leia replied sadly.

It has almost been two weeks since Kelsey has taken off to find Boba. Although it felt like months, time was going by slow. It wasn't the same since she left. The couple have Luke stayed with them for the first few days after he was released but he kept to himself mainly because he was thinking of ways to find his wife and bring her home safe.

They knew this was hurting Luke bad. They were rarely apart only from their jobs and missions. Luke felt hurt and anger as to how could this have happened. If only he would've pressed Kelsey further...no. They can't think of the what ifs but of the what they need to do.

However no one could change what was done and the only way to do so was to keeping thinking of ways to bring her back and defeat Boba for good.

"Then we go find her," Han suggested.

"Han how?" Leia asked.

"You should know me by now," he replied.

"I know but, she may in Ord Mantell who knows where she could go next," she pointed out.

"But we do know she's there. When was the last time she contacted us?"

"Not since two days ago but Han..."

"Look I know that this sounds crazy but we can't just sit here and wait for the Senate to do anything; if they even know about it," Han pointed out.

"How though?" Leia repeated. "Keep in mind we do have Ben to worry about and I won't let him come with us if it's gets more dangerous than it's already is."

"Leia," Han said, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "You and I both know that we wouldn't want Ben in any harm no matter what. All I'm saying is you, me, Chewie and the driods; we get Luke to come with us to get Kelsey back."

Leia pressed her lips together at the thought. She looked over at her son who not once during this conversation; woke up as he slept peacefully. Leia let out a breath as she faced her husband.

"We'll leave in a few days," she said. "So we can prepare. Ben needs to be looked after while we're gone. There's no way he's coming and I don't want nothing to happen to him. I need to talk to Luke...let him know..."

"Okay, okay," Han said, pulling his wife into a hug. "That bastard will get what's coming. I promise. Let's worry about one thing at a time and think of a plan."

Leia could only bury her face in Han's chest and mumbled in agreement. Though this was suprising that Han was acting They then started to prepare for another fight while at the same time try to prevent another threat from happening right now.

Right now the only thing that matter to them was trying to get Luke to come with them.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Ord Mantell**

 **Kelsey**

I came to a good while later.

I wasn't sure how long or how many days but it felt like an enternity when I woke up. All I remember was trying to find Boba and things went hazy. I groaned as I moved my right leg. I could feel the pain coming from it and I prayed it wasn't too injured.

I needed to get out of here and fast somehow.

I saw that I was in a room with no light just a door. It was dark so I couldn't make out what was in the room with me or who for that matter.

This wasn't good.

I tried to get up but something pulled me back. I looked behind me and saw that both my hands were tied to a rope that was attached to the wall. My eyes went wide as I vividly remember the time back in Jabba's palace when I was captured.

This wasn't happening.

No, no, no.

NO.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I tried to tug myself free. I was breathing heavily as I tried to get the rope loose from my wrists but to no avail.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried as I felt tears brimming in my eyes; threatening to fall.

I don't believe this. I don't want to. The fact that he was stoop this low was something I would never, ever imagine in my life that this would be the place that I'm in all over again. Only this time, it was five times worse than before.

He wasn't going to get away with this. He just can't.

Can he?

Now I felt truly scared for my life.

 **A/n Yikes things had taken a turn.**

 **Sincere apologies for this being so late. I blame lack of motivation on my part and RL not being too kind to me as of late but I'm determined to get back on track with this no matter what.**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon when things settle down and once I don't feel overwhelmed with everything but slowly but surely I'm getting there. Also so sorry for this chapter being short, I do promise it'll be longer next time.**

 **Now I know I haven't gotten reviews lately but I do thank you all for your thoughts and alerts along the way. Do keep them coming and let me know what you're thinking!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Vicky**


	16. In the Dark days before the Escape

**Disclaimer Nope, still don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and any other characters I made up that weren't mentioned at all in the universe.**

 **Warning This chapter may mention torture and abuse so you've been warned.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Kelsey**

Days past. It felt like an eternity but I know it's been days since I've seen the outside world.

All I've been doing is getting tied up and the face that Boba has been using me as his puppet is revolting.

I've endured pain. But nothing like this.

They beat me whenever I spoke out. I didn't care. I guess this could be considered a punishment for me for going off on my own. But as far as I know, Boba told me he was preparing me for what was about to come.

Whatever the hell that meant.

I was lucky enough I was given food and water but I treasured those when give,

My body aches and it's taken all the strength to stay awake. I'm scared to fall asleep. Not because I want the rest but because I was scared of someone coming into the cell and doing something.

My clothes were wrinkled, my pants had a few holes in them and my boots were scruffed bad. Luckily, they weren't too bad. I feel dirty, exhausted, and scared.

The doors then opened and in come the devil himself along with one of his goons.

"Finally you're cooperating for once," Boba said.

"Go to hell," I seethed at him.

I felt his hand on my arm and he pulled me up roughly and I was standing face to face. I wanted to badly punch the living lights out of him but with my hands tied it was made impossible.

"What I've been wanting to do for a long time but of course you wouldn't listen to me back then," he replied.

"I'm not your damn pet and never will be," I sneered at him. All I was met was a sting on my face. I spit out what little blood was there and glared at the former bounty hunter.

"You're going to pay," I snapped.

"I can't wait for that," he said.

He then nodded at one of his men and he tossed me back on to the ground. I landed hard as I felt my face getting hit with the cement below me. I groaned loudly as I heard the door slam shut. I tried to lift my head up but I couldn't as I laid there numbly.

Was this what he had in mind when he got out of the pit?

How could someone who's been after me and Han for years before the showdown a few years back can still have a vendetta against me?

I know what happened years prior before meeting Luke was so long ago. I also knew that when I had smuggled that there was a risk of running into dangerous situations but this was beyond dangerous.

I wasn't sure what to call it.

Slowly I lifted my head up as I sat upright and leaned against the wall. I took a few deep breaths as I slowly got up. I wasn't sure what time of the day it was but it must've been in the afternoon or something.

"Kriff, someone help me!" I cried out.

"Quiet girl," a man's voice snapped.

"Go back to hell," I snapped.

I heard was silence after that.

Tears slipped down my face as I let myself cry. This wasn't fair. How could no one even try to help me escape was beyond me. I couldn't give up. There was absolutely no way I was going on back down without a fight somehow.

I can't give up. It won't happen. I wasn't going to let it happen and I was going to do my damn best to get out of here once and for all.

Even if it would get me killed.

-LINE BREAK-

I was sitting away from the door. It was sometime in the middle of the night I would assume since I wasn't around any windows to see. I stared down at the bruises I got on my stomach and my left forearm.

I needed to start forming some sort of plan and fast

All of a sudden, I heard quiet footsteps. They weren't Boba's or one of his men as far as I could tell. I didn't hear the guard either since earlier.

Who the hell could it be?

I sat up slowly; as the steps were getting closer and closer. My body aches as I tried not to wince or make any noise. I bit my lower lip hard as I was preventing a cry or scream that wanted to come out of my mouth. I saw the door open before me. A figure stepped forward but it wasn't anyone I know. At least I didn't recongize anyone.

Standing in front of me was a tall figure clad in a dark cloak. I couldn't see it's face since it was covered up well enough. The figure slowly walked towards me but stopped short.

Who the hell? What on kriff is going on here?

If only I had my weapons with me.

"W-What do you want? " I asked, as I tried to not show any fear but failed.

The figure came to me slowly and knelt before me. I didn't see who it was as the figure started to unite the restraints around my wrist. I shook my hands as I saw deep bruising on my wrists from being tied to tight around them. It did feel good to have them off for once.

"T-thank you?" I said. "Why are you doing this?

I wasn't sure what the figure's intentions was but I was grateful on the inside that I was getting help. I just wasn't sure how long this would last.

Before the figure had a chance to react, I heard a few footsteps coming before anything else was said. The figure spun and jumped in a protective stance in front of me and took the chance at the two men who came in.

Shouts and the attack have begun. I slowly got up and tried to find something to help aide my rescuer in some way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the door was still open and there was no guard around.

Now it was my chance to escape.

I half ran and limped away from the fighting before I got caught. As I turned to see what else was happening, I heard the floor crack beneath me and I fell through.

I couldn't help but let out a scream as I fell. I landed on the ground and smoke covered me. I coughed as I tried to get up as slowly as I can but I only managed to sit up for now.

All I saw in front of me was an empty hallway and it was dark, quiet and very abandoned.

Oh great.

Just great.

But the one question has been swirling my mind since that moment a few minutes ago.

Who was that hooded figure?

 **A/n Um, yeah how much for a cliffy huh?**

 **Now things will be a bit cray cray and one step closer to finding out who's this hooded figure is. Any guesses I would love to hear )**

 **Hope to update soon! School has been kicking my ass as I feel like I don't have a break from a project or anything oh I hope for break to come soon!**

 **Thank you all once again for your support! They mean so much and I hope to see you guys soon!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	17. The Showdown with a Little Help

**Disclaimer Nope don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Kelsey**

The room was way too quiet as I took my time getting up from the ground. This place looked like it was abandoned for years from what I can tell. Even though it was bare and just broken window glass around and plywood just laying astray, I couldn't believe that I manage to escape yet again.

However, now wasn't time to dwell on my success so far.

I need to get a weapon from somewhere and get out of here.

Or die trying.

I could feel the pain in my leg as I tried to stand up straight. I saw that there was no light anywhere but it wasn't too dark. I took in a deep breath as I took a step. There was pain in my leg but it wasn't too severe.

"Help me," I said into the abyss.

Nothing.

Though it was worth a risk, I couldn't take the chance of getting caught again.

Quickly I looked around one last time before slowly making my way

-LINE BREAK-

I climbed up the last few steps and managed to catch my breath. My leg was in pain but not too severely as far as I know from the running I did. I was about to keep going when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I dodged behind a wall so I wouldn't get caught.

I was lucky enough to see that it was none other than the mystery person.

What the hell?

I crept further into my hiding spot as I tried not to make any other noises. When I got into a spot, I let out a breath I was holding as I grunted in pain.

Hiding and trying to escape brought me back to the time when Han, Chewie and I first ran into Boba all those years ago; before I left smuggling and my brother. I didn't have a choice after what Boba almost did to me.

It wasn't until after I reunited with Han and Chewie that I told them what happened. With Luke however, it only took a year before I even told him what happened before we met. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it on purpose.

 _Flashback_

 _Two months before Hoth Invasion_

 _"You missed a spot."_

 _I looked up and saw none other than Luke standing below with a grin on his face._

 _"Very funny. Don't you have some patrolling to do with my brother?" I asked._

 _"That's not until later," he replied as I climbed down the ladder from my ship. "I haven't seen you all day."_

 _"I could say the same," I said._

 _Oh geez here we go with the casual flirting and it's was so terrible on my part._

 _I reached over to grab something out of my toolbox when I heard a low whistle coming from Luke. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me. I looked down a second later and I realized that my shirt rode up and the fading of my scar was showing._

 _"What happened there?" he asked._

 _Should I even tell him?_

 _"Oh I got into a bit of a scuffle a few years ago," I said, slowly getting up as I covered my shirt. "I had a run in with a bounty hunter with Han and Chewie and well, I got that scar."_

 _"Did it hurt? What am I even asking that stupid question for," Luke said._

 _"It's okay really," I said._

 _"No it's not you got hurt," he said, which took me a bit of surprise._

 _"I know that but it was years ago," I said. "All in the past. I mean, I knew I had to stop smuggling with Han also. I knew he didn't like it when I left but deep down he understood."_

 _I saw that Luke had wanted to ask more but I saw that he didn't look convinced at my answer at the same time. To my relief, he didn't ask anymore; at least for now anyways._

 _"So what has my brother gotten into you for what this time?" I asked._

 _End of flashback_

In all honesty, I wanted to move on from that incident.

How wrong I would be then and now.

But I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't planning on it now. Slowly I managed to get into another secret tunnel and crawled my way towards the exit. I saw that there was an exit close by and took the chance and headed over there.

When I got out, I saw that I was in some sort of storage room.

Okay now to escape from this.

Grunting softly in pain, I managed to get over and up the stairs.

-LINE BREAK-

By the time I got upstairs, I heard noise but didn't think much of it as I got my blaster set to go. As soon as turned the corner, I saw two men aiming their weapons at me.

"Found you," one man sneered at me.

I simply raised my blaster and shot at both of them dead. I looked at them and simply shrugged before I jogged away from them. I managed to get two floors up before exploring the third floor quickly.

But then an arm roughly grabbed me and threw me in a room and I landed hard on the ground. I groaned and surprise surprise; he was standing there.

"I knew you would find your way back here somehow," Boba sneered.

"You know that raspy voice you got going, it really needs to like change or something," I retorted.

I felt a hard hit against my cheek as I landed back on the ground again. I could feel a bruise starting to form already. But I wasn't giving up.

"You think just because you're alive doesn't mean you're going to get what you want," I said, slowly standing up. "You can do what you want but I'm not going down without a fight."

With that said, I took my shot at Boba. The shot only grazed him but he then lunged towards me. I managed to punch him in the face twice and jumped away from him. He then tried to stalk me around the room as I kept shooting for him. It then became an all out shootout as a few more men came bursting in. They were taken down immediately.

I started to grab for my lightsaber when I was being grabbed roughly and slammed against the wall. I could see Boba staring right as me as he held me against the wall. I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. My eyes went wide as I saw him raise his weapon at my head.

Was this how I was going to die?

I tried to use the force to reach for my lightsaber but no matter how hard I tried, I felt myself getting weak.

Oh no.

This was it.

 _Han, Leia and Chewie. I love you guys._

 _Luke, know that I'll always love you forever._

 _I'm sorry._

I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the blast that would seal my fate.

But it never came because I heard someone else walk into the room at that moment.

Then, it all happened in a matter of seconds.

All I heard was a lightsaber buzzing and then it went quiet.

I felt his grip loosen around me as we both fell to the ground. I lied there; gasping for breath as I slowly looked over to see Boba not moving. I closed my eyes and tried my best to gather my emotions and cope with what happened. I slowly turned and lord behold, there he was.

My savior.

Or at least I hope he is.

There was no movement. No words spoken or anything happening between us.

It was only me and the mystery person standing face to face. Only I couldn't see the person directly.

And I wasn't sure how this would go down.

 **A/n I know I've died (figuratively) and this hasn't been updated since November...oops. But RL got in the way and it wasn't a good time in that moment so hopefully things will get back on track.**

 **I do have a plan and I hope to stick to it with some minor changes I orginally had planned but this story will end on a light note...until TFA that is *shifts eyes***

 **Anyways, I do hope you all get to see The Last Jedi. OMG when I saw it, I have no words cause it was that good so no spoilers please for those who have yet to see it! YOu can always DM if you have seen it and wanna talk about it of course )**

 **Leave me some love on the way out and I thank you all for your patience and support! I do hope to update in a more timely fashion keep ya fingers crossed cause I'm doing to same also XD**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Vicky**


	18. It Comes Down to These Moments

**Disclaimer As per usual, I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and here we are.**

 **Note Sorry this is way late. Just life got in the way but school's nearly done so woo! See you all at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Kelsey**

If a pin could drop, it would be heard for sure since it was filled with dead silence.

The room was tense as me and the mystery person stood face to face without a single word said.

As much as I want to know who this person is and why does this person always show up when I'm trouble, I can't find the words. I took a deep breath as I felt my hands shake with nervousness.

"I don't know why you're here," I said. "And frankly, I have no idea why you're helping me. Don't get me wrong, I'm forever grateful but I don't know if I should deserved to be saved."

I leaned against the wall as my leg was starting to hurt more now. I looked over and thankfully Boba hasn't woken up yet. I slid down to the ground but focused on what's going on.

"You need to get out of here," I said to the person in front of me. "I don't know about you but you need to get out and save yourself. I'll try to find my way out of here somehow..."

Before I said more, the figure knelt down in front of me and gently took a hold of me. How I wish I would get a good look of his face so I can see who this person was.

We both heard a loud growl as the person pulled away from me. To my relief and happiness, I saw Chewie knock the door down and following him was my brother and Leia.

But I didn't see Luke and that made my heart drop with dread.

Is he okay?

"Oh my kriff," I said, getting up.

"Thank god," Han said as he held me tight while Leia tried to hold back tears.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"We split up thinking it would be easier to find you," Leia replied.

At least he's okay for the time being.

"Well, I had someone here helping me..." I said turning to face the mystery person who saved me.

But he was gone.

What the hell?

"I..."

"Son of a bitch," Han said, making me force to look over at Boba's unresponsive body. "You were telling the truth."

"Never said I lied about it," I mumbled. "I just didn't want to be true."

"I know," he said.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"We went separate ways so it would be easier to find you," Leia replied.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a good while," she said.

Could he be the one?

No. That's impossible. I mean I would've known if it was him before.

Right?

"How about we just get the hell out of here?" Han asked. "Chewie, try to get in touch with Luke and we'll meet back at the Falcon."

"Wait, what about the ship that I rode in?" I asked.

"We'll take care of it," Leia replied.

Oh that's great.

As we were leaving the room with me and my injured leg slowing me down a bit, I took one last look over at Boba. Oddly enough, it felt weird leaving him like this. But I hate to say it though, maybe he deserved what he got. I'll never know and frankly now, I don't care.

I turned to walk away when I felt a hand grabbing my ankle and almost crushing it. I let out a scream as Han, Leia and Chewie turned and saw that Boba was moving. I was pulled down to the ground as they started firing at him. I felt his grip loosen as I tried to get away.

"Han..." I whimpered a little.

"Kels you and Leia go!" he cried out.

"What you're crazy!" Leia screamed.

"I'm not leaving you are you insane?!" I cried out.

"Chewie and I can handle him," Han said.

"But..."

"We almost lost you once, I'll be damned if we loose you again," Han said.

Then Boba stood up and aimed his gun towards me. I couldn't hear Leia or anyone else as I felt the world mute around me as I stared down at him. Moving through the motions in a robotic-like trance, I unclipped my lightsaber from my belt. The lightstaber hummed once I lit it up. I stood in a fighting stance with my weapon in front of me.

I pushed Han aside as Boba let out a shot. I blocked the shot as more of his minions came in the room. Soon, I was in a heated battle as Han and the others fend off the other men as well. I swung my saber as I blocked Boba's shots as he kept firing them at me.

"Kels!" Han cried out as I kept fighting.

"You three need to run now! I'll catch up!" I said, knocking Boba's weapon out of his grasp. I managed to kick him hard before shoving Han and the others out the room. We ran as more shots fired at us.

We almost made it out when a strong hand pulled me back. I felt the tip of the gun against the side of my head as Han, Leia and Chewie raised their weapons at the person behind me.

"Oh how sweet victory can be," Boba said almost too causally.

"Just let her go," Han sneered at Boba.

"Now you see, I was just having some fun with our person here," Boba said in a cold tone.

"I was never yours you freak," I sneered which only made him tighten his grip on me hard. I know I was going to have a bruise somewhere on my body.

"One more word and you're done for I swear," he said.

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for some sort of miracle. I didn't want my last moments to be like this.

Nope. Don't for once act like this now. Now wasn't the time or ever to give up.

I let out a small whimper as I heard a click on Boba's gun.

 _I'm so sorry Luke. I love you._

A hum of a lightsaber came from behind us and I let out a scream as I felt Boba's grip loosen and I almost fell over. I looked behind me and there he was, lifeless once more. Only this time, no movement came.

I let out a shaky breath as Han help me slowly off the ground. My body was aching terribly but I didn't want them to show it. It was over. This nightmare was over for good. At least I hope it is.

Chewie let out a roar at whoever it was who just saved me. I spun around slowly and no surprise, it was my mystery savior again.

"What the hell..." Han said.

I glanced at the three of them before I felt my hand into my savior's grip. With one last look, my savior whisked me away from a very confused Han, Leia and Chewie. As we were running out of the building, I couldn't help but feel relieved but also annoyed and pissed at the same time.

I knew right then and there I needed answers.

And I was going to get them whether this person liked it or not.

-LINE BREAK-

We both ran until we were heading towards an alleyway and when I felt his hand on my arm, something inside of me snapped and I had enough. Now was the time to get answers once and for all.

"Okay, okay OKAY!" I yelled at the mystery person again as he led me down an abandoned alley. I spun to face him angrily.

"What the hell is your deal? I don't know who the hell you are and why the hell you keep popping up out of nowhere but so help me there has to be some sort of explanation as to why not only I was just, JUST reunited with my family, you had to sweep me away?" I demanded.

The person stood there not saying anything or making any sort of movement. Not even removing that damn hood which I was about two seconds away from pulling off.

And I wouln't given two craps about it either.

"Ughh! You don't get it do you?! I was stalked by that stupid bounty hunter for such a long time and the one time I thought he was dead he comes back! For years ever since that last confrontation up until a few years ago, I always had that deep fear he would find me and god knows what he would do," I said, trying to catch my breath.

Thunder roared through the dark sky and I felt raindrops on me as it started to rain.

"And I tried to hunt him on my own not because I wanted to protect my family, but because I wanted him to be dead once and for all. Am I that sick of a person to do so? And the one person I wanted to tell..." I felt tears running down my face as it was mixed with the falling rain. "I was such a coward to not tell my husband because I didn't want to be weak."

I leaned against the wall as I tried hard not to break down and cry.

"I love my husband so much. I didn't want him to save me every time something happens and if something were to happen to him...I don't know what to do. Kriff, I wouldn't be surprised if he hates my guys right now for what I did," I said in a sad tone as I looked up at him. "Please, please for my sanity, show yourself."

The person stood there for a good minute or so. I was beginning to doubt what I'd vented when he slowly raised his hands to his hood. I braced myself for who I was going to be able to see after this short amount of time.

My jaw dropped and my hand flew to my mouth in shock as I stared at the face in front of me.

Oh. My. Kriff.

"It's been you this entire time?" I breathed out.

 **A/n I know another cliffy. I'm so cruel LMAO**

 **Originally, I had a completely different direction for this story but I think I'm satisfied with how this came out. Let's say it would've been a tad darker than it would be XP.**

 **Like I said earlier, super apologies for this very later update. Just life ya know how it is. In the meantime, we got a few more chapters to go and next week is my final week at school before summer vacation (YASS x100) so more updates will happen fingers crossed.**

 **Thank you for your endless support and patience. Leave me some love on the way out and hope to see you all next week!**

 **Until then,**  
 **Vicky**


End file.
